Hell's Gate
by Roselilia
Summary: Kuroko's an angel who was on the brink of death when he was saved by a nephilim named Akashi. Together they must try to end the war between angels and demons. AU. AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko softly panted as he flew away, his wings bleeding badly and flinging blood everywhere as the appendages flapped frantically. Behind him a demon was chasing him and stopping would mean his death.

It was his fault. He shouldn't have come down by himself but everyone had been busy and there had been a festival that he was curious about. Unfortunately a demon much stronger than him had taken him by surprise and had wounded him before he could fight back.

He was badly wounded and he couldn't fly for too much longer. His wings were badly damaged and it hurt badly. The only reason he was still able to fly at all was adrenaline which dulled the pain considerably. But adrenaline would only last so long.

"Come here little bird." The demon sang teasingly and Kuroko huffed.

Adrenaline began to recede and Kuroko found himself steadily dropping as it became harder and harder to keep moving them. With a big breath Kuroko gathered his strength. He would only get one chance and if this failed, he would die.

With a loud cry, a burst of wind erupted from his hands and hit the surprised demon straight on. The wind sliced at the demon like blades and the demon retreated with a cry of rage. He would be back but for now he was safe.

Running out of strength, Kuroko fell from the sky and landed on the ground painfully. He was in some sort of forest clearing which was good. It would have been a disaster to have landed in a city. Not that people could see him but there was a chance that more demons would find him.

Kuroko grunted and tried to stand up but he ended up falling again. This was bad. Really bad. The other angels wouldn't even begin to look for him for a long while and by then it might be too late. He would be dead.

A sound of crushed leaves reached his ears and Kuroko gasped. He tried in vain to get up but he could barely move an inch. As a last resort Kuroko wrapped himself with his wings as a last line of defense. It wouldn't help him much but it would allow him to live for a few minutes longer.

"What do we have here?" A voice asked and Kuroko shivered as he felt raw power wrapped around the words. Wasn't human. It was either an angel or demon. Kuroko felt a hand touch his wings and flinched. It didn't feel clawed like a demon hand but he refused to take his chances.

"Open up little one. No harm shall come to you." The voice commanded and Kuroko shivered but remained still. The person sighed before a strong hand gripped his wing, taking care to avoid the numerous wounds, and forcefully moved it.

Kuroko let out a soft cry and shook as his last line of defense was removed. The person who had so boldly touched his wings looked human but no human should be able to see him.

He had blood red hair with a matching left eye while his right eye was a beautiful but dangerous gold. He had pale skin and a stern face that was currently full of concern. But what set Kuroko on edge was the power that he felt draped over the man.

"What are you?" Kuroko croaked before coughing as blood came out of his mouth.

"Please do not talk and do not fear me. I have come to help you." The man murmured but Kuroko still tried to move away. This man wasn't human. But he wasn't an angel either. There were many mystical creatures around the world but not all of them were friendly with angels.

"What are you?" Kuroko asked again with a determined look. He refused to die without a fight if this man was his enemy. The man heaved a long suffering sigh.

"I am half angel, half demon. A nephilim." Kuroko whimpered and tried to summon his powers but he was too weak. Nephilims were not well liked by the angels because the majority of them chose their demon side and were stronger than angels.

The man sighed again as he raised both hands.

"I am not here to hurt you. If you do not let me help you then you will die from those wounds. You are being foolish little one." Kuroko panted as he looked around himself for something to fight back with but there was nothing. "My apologies but you leave me no choice. I do not wish to have your death on my hands."

Kuroko gasped as the nephilim suddenly moved quickly and there was a sharp pain at the back of his head before he was thrown into unconsciousness.

* * *

Akashi shook his head as the angel slumped to the ground. He had tried not to use violence but the angel was painfully stubborn. Well, most angels were in his opinion but this one seemed more so.

This angel, despite being covered in blood, was beautiful just like any angel. He had short light blue hair covered in red, pale, almost sickly looking, skin and had big distrustful sky blue eyes. The only difference was he was painfully weak looking. He looked so frail that it was a wonder he had survived the demon at all.

Akashi had seen him at the last minute and had been about to help him but to his surprise the angel had managed to hurt the demon enough for him to flee. He had watched as the angel had fallen and went to help him. He had not imagined the angel to be so stubborn.

"Then again, I have not met an angel who wasn't stubborn." He murmured to himself as he carefully picked up the angel in his arms. If it wasn't for his abnormal strength he wouldn't have been able to. It wasn't that the body was heavy, in fact it was frighteningly light, but the wings weighed quite a bit. It was a miracle that the angel was even able to lift them.

Carefully Akashi carried the angel to his home. It was in the middle of the forest which framed a city which gave him the peace and silence he craved but was close enough to the city if he needed anything.

"Midorima, are you around?" Akashi called and his voice travelled through the forest as he reinforced it with power.

A few minutes later a figure stepped out of a tree. He had leaf green hair, emerald eyes hidden behind glasses and was wrapped in leaves. He was a nature nymph and lived within the trees of the forest.

"An angel? Was he attacked by a demon?" Midorima asked with hidden concern and Akashi nodded sharply as they approached his house. It was a rather modest house that Midorima had helped him make with wood. They quickly walked in and he placed the angel on the couch in the living room.

"Please heal him." Midorima nodded before placing his hands on the angel's body. As a nature nymph he had a bit of healing powers. Not as much as a water nymph would but it would be enough to save the angel's life.

A light green glow surrounded the angel who mumbled in his sleep and scrunched his face at the intrusive power being forced into him.

"He's subconsciously trying to fight me." Midorima said with annoyance as sweat beaded his face.

"He's stubborn." Akashi said shortly and Midorima tsked.

"I was told by the stars that today would be unlucky." Midorima grumbled and Akashi smirked as he sat down on a chair. Soon most of the wounds had closed up and Midorima pulled back as he breathed heavily.

"Are you done?" Akashi asked as he handed Midorima a glass of water.

"I have healed him as best as I could but he needs to be careful for the next few days. His wounds may be closed but they can easily be opened. And do try to keep him grounded. His wings are in a fragile state." Midorima informed him and Akashi nodded. "I will take my leave for the night. I will come and check on him tomorrow."

"Thank you kindly for your services." Akashi said and Midorima bowed before he left. The redhead sighed as he grabbed a bucket of water and a cloth. He kneeled beside the angel and dipped the cloth into the water before he began to gently dab the blood away.

The blood had yet to dry completely yet so it was relatively easy to wash the angel. Akashi was tempted to change the angel's bloody clothing but he didn't think the angel would appreciate it. So he resigned himself to only cleaning the angel's skin and hair.

Once the task was done he carried the angel to his room and tucked him into his own bed. He didn't have an extra room so they would have to make use of his own bed. It wasn't like he really needed it though since nephilims didn't need to sleep as often as humans.

After he was sure the angel was comfortable he sat down on a nearby chair and began to read a book. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when the angel woke up but something told him to prepare for a headache.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews I didn't honestly expect to get many since this was a bit of a spur of them moment writing. I'm glad you guys seemed to like the concept so far!

Beta'd by spellcheck on Microsoft word. I need to get a beta one of these days.

* * *

Kuroko groaned softly as he slowly drifted into consciously. At first he thought that he had fallen asleep on a cloud but it felt uncomfortably hard and flat. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the Nephilim sitting on a nearby chair reading a book without a care in the world.

Kuroko squeaked rather loudly and in an attempt to get away he fell off the bed with the blanket tangled around him so he couldn't get up. He had a miniature battle with the blanket. The blanket won.

"You aren't very graceful." The Nephilim said with a hint of amusement and Kuroko squeaked again as the redhead drew near. "Oh do stay still for a minute."

Kuroko had no choice in the matter. He tried to struggle out of the blankets as the creature reached forward but the blanket was too wrapped around him to move much.

"An angel, beaten by a blanket." The redhead said with a chuckle. He patiently untangled the blanket and soon Kuroko was free. Immediately two large wings rose up so the tips were facing the half demon half angel. One wrong move and they would strike. Despite that Akashi didn't look the least bit worried.

"What do you want from me?" Kuroko asked softly. Despite the fact that the Nephilim was at a disadvantage in this position, he knew that he was still too weak to do any real damage. Nephilims were stronger than angels or demons and Kuroko was particularly weak at the moment. Actually, even at the best of health he was particularly weak for an angel.

"I want nothing from you. If I wished to harm you I would have already. As soon as you're fully healed you may go on your marry way." Kuroko gave him a suspicious look but he tentively withdrew his wings. The Nephilim had a point. He had been unconscious for a while now which was the perfect time to kill him. "My name is Akashi Seijuro. May I know your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The angel mumbled as he wrapped himself loosely with his wings. He subtly looked down at his body and frowned when he saw no visible wounds.

"I had friend who's a nymph heal you. He only managed to heal the surface though so the wounds can easily reopen. I implore you to take it easy for now. You may stay here in the meantime."

"I should be heading back. The others with be worried." Kuroko replied with a wince. The other angels were overprotective of him and they were sure to have noticed his absence by now.

"Nonetheless I don't think your wings will be strong enough to fly right now." Akashi informed him and Kuroko gave him another suspicious look.

"Why are you helping me?" Kuroko asked and Akashi gave him a wry smile.

"I know Nephilims and angels aren't on the best of terms but I like to believe that I'm neutral. Rather, I don't really care about the war against demons and angels."

"How can you not care? One day, one side will win and it will affect even you." Kuroko said bitterly.

"I suppose I'll deal with it when it comes." Akashi said with a smile and Kuroko eyed him carefully. "Are you hungry? I can make you some food."

"I am fine." Kuroko replied but his stomach chose that time to grumble making the angel softly blush and Akashi to smile at him in a slightly demeaning way.

"Your stomach says otherwise. Now if I recall, angels mostly eat fruits and vegetables right?" Kuroko reluctantly nodded. "Well there are plenty of fruits growing in this forest. Normally I would ask you to stay while I collect some but I quite frankly don't trust you on your own. So why don't we both take a walk together?"

Kuroko eyed the hand that Akashi offered him suspiciously but hesitantly he allowed Akashi to help him stand on his feet.

"I still don't understand why you helped me." Kuroko said and Akashi gave him a smirk.

"Curiosity then. It's not every day an angel comes falling from the sky." Akashi replied with bemusement. "Usually angels travel in groups to kill demons. Why were you by yourself?"

Kuroko looked away in what looked to be in embarrassment and shame. He chose not to answer Akashi who knew better than to press for answers.

"Why are you living all by yourself? Aren't you lonely?" Kuroko asked instead as they stepped out of the house and made their way through the forest.

"I'm not by myself. Many of my friends live here. Most are misfits themselves seeking a home." Akashi replied. "You might even meet them today."

"Are they Nephilim as well?" Kuroko asked sharply as he stepped back and looked around the forest warily. He could feel that his powers were still weak which left him more vulnerable than he would have liked. Akashi gave him a wry smile before shaking his head.

"They are different species don't worry. They will not harm you." Akashi replied as he walked ahead. Kuroko paused before he reluctantly followed even though everything was telling him to run. Curiosity stayed his feet and wings though. This Nephilim wasn't like the others he had met before and Kuroko found himself wanting to know more about Akashi.

"How long before my wings will be healed enough to fly?" Kuroko asked as he shifted his wings around. He could feel the ache and pain the movements caused him.

"I'm not altogether sure myself. You can ask Midorima, the nymph, later when he visits." Akashi replied. They arrived at an apple tree and Akashi kicked the bark hard enough for a couple of apples to fall which Kuroko caught.

"Thank you." Kuroko said softly as he passed one to Akashi. They both began to eat their apples. Kuroko smiled as he ate his first apple ever. There weren't many apples where he was from. Actually the only fruit where he lived was Runpa fruit.

It was a blue fruit that tasted sweet. It wasn't native to Earth and respectively Kuroko never had Earth fruit before either. He never got the chance.

"This is good." Kuroko said with a bit of surprise. Akashi gave him a curious look.

"You've never had an apple?" Kuroko shook his head as he ate his apple quickly.

"You haven't come to Earth a lot have you?" Kuroko gave Akashi a sideways glance but calmed when he heard no mocking in the redhead's tone.

"No, the others felt I was safer in heaven." Kuroko replied slowly feeling guilty when he realized it sounded like he was telling on them.

"You do seem weaker than normal angels. I do not mean to offend you." Akashi said quickly when he saw the affronted look on Kuroko face.

"I am weaker." Kuroko whispered with shame. It was the reason that he was nearly killed by the demon. It hadn't been a particularly strong demon either.

"Well, as soon as you're stronger you can go back home to safety." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded as he looked around some more. Since he had no choice but to stay, he was going to savor his trip to Earth. He had been down here before but it was with other angels that barely let him do anything.

He understood that they meant the best since he was weak and frail but he often yearned to explore this world. He was fascinated by humans and wished to save them from the demons but he never got the chance too.

Kuroko was looking at a big willow tree when he noticed something shift. Something big. Immediately his wings came forward and Akashi looked at him before following his gaze.

"Kise, come on down." Akashi said and the thing jumped from its perch on a high tree branch. Kuroko blinked when he saw a large lion. He didn't know for sure but he could have sworn he read that lions were native to Africa plains. Then again for all he knew he was in Africa but this certainly wasn't a plain.

Then to his amazement the lion shifted and a naked man stood before him. He had golden hair with matching shining eyes that held excitement. He was practically glowing with energy as he looked at Kuroko.

"A shapeshifter." Kuroko noted and Akashi nodded. Suddenly the blonde darted forward and hugged the angel who, on reflex, smacked him with his wings.

"Ouch!" The shapeshifter wailed as he let the angel go. Kuroko jumped back and kept his wings in an attack position.

"Kise, what have I told you about hugging strangers?" Akashi chastised and the blonde pouted.

"I was just so surprised to meet someone new!" He whined before he stood and held out his hand. "My name is Kise Ryouta."

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The angel said softly as he shook the warm hand tentively. If memory served, shapeshifters were neutral in the war. Then again, he was friends with a Nephilim so he would still have to keep his guard up.

"My apologies for his actions. He is a very clingy individual." Akashi said blandly which had the shapeshifter wailing with crocodile tears.

"It's not every day I see an angel. They usually hang out in heaven." Kise said curiously after he calmed down. He reached to touch a wing but Kuroko shifted them out of reach. An angel's wings were very personal and it was considered an intimate action to touch them.

"Please do not touch them." Kuroko warned and Akashi shot Kise a warning look. The shapeshifter nodded in understanding. "Where are your wings? I thought Nephilims had them."

Akashi looked momentarily surprised before wings sprouted out of his back. One was inky black while the other was white. One wing of a demon and the other a wing of an angel. Kuroko examined them closely with a frown. He hadn't known Nephilim could hide their wings and it was something he would have to report when he got back.

When Akashi was sure Kuroko was done looking the wings slid back. Just like angel wings, they didn't tear through his clothes.

"I thought it was common knowledge that we could hide them. If you wish we can exchange information to see what else you don't know." Akashi offered and Kuroko gave him another suspicious look.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Kuroko asked and Kise looked at both of them in confusion as he noticed how tense the angel was.

"I told you, for entertainment. It would not be wise to refuse my help considering the majority of Nephilims are against you." Akashi said with a smile and Kuroko looked away.

"I thank you for your offer."

"Will you be staying long?" Kise asked eagerly. He loved making new friends but they were hard to come by.

"Until my wounds are fully healed." Kise frowned as he looked the angel over. He had though he had smelled blood on him but he hadn't seen any wounds.

"Midorima had healed him." Akashi informed him and Kise let out a small oh.

"Wait until everyone meets you! I'm sure you'll fit in with the rest of us!" Kise said. "You've already met Midorima so that leaves Murasakibara and Aomine!"

"I will be honored to meet them." Kuroko said politely and Kise beamed happily. Kuroko felt himself relax when faced with Kise's childlike aura. Akashi slightly smiled as he passed Kuroko some berries from a branch.

Kuroko took a small bite and immediately smiled happily. Akashi shook his head at the angel's naivety. He had to wonder why the angels protected him so much. Yes, he was weak, but it wouldn't help anybody to be so ignorant of this world. It was their mission to protect humans so it didn't make sense for Kuroko to know nothing about them.

Perhaps there was more to the angel than met the eye?

* * *

So yeah this story is going to be a bit slow for the first few chapters because I like to take time to strengthen bonds and as it progresses you'll learn more about everybody and the war between the angels and demons. The story will pick up eventually though once everything's out.

Also Kuroko's going to seem weak for a while and not just because of his wounds but you'll see that his powers are a lot like his ability in the anime/manga.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews!

Unbeta'd Sorry for the mistakes

* * *

Kuroko sat at the base of a tree with Akashi beside him as Kise ran in a cheetah form to fetch Midorima who was apparently with some pixie named Takao. Akashi idly watched Kuroko eat a pear eagerly.

"How did you meet Kise? I heard shapeshifters were solitary people." Kuroko asked curiously and Akashi hesitated slightly.

"He was injured, much like you had been, and I saved him. He's stayed by my side since. Most of my friends have met me in this way." Akashi replied and Kuroko peered at him curiously. "You shouldn't take everything you heard for granted. You also heard all Nephilims are evil and I think I proved you wrong."

Someone dark flashed through Kuroko's eyes as he looked at Akashi. He quickly looked away and refocused on eating the pear.

"I still don't trust you. You can have an ulterior motive." Kuroko said bluntly and Akashi smirked.

"Perhaps. But you're still stuck with me until you've healed." Akashi stated and Kuroko gave him a slightly annoyed look which morphed into fascination when a squirrel climbed down a tree. He let out a small coo as he gently cradled the squirrel.

The angel let out a giggle as the squirrel started crawling all over him, tickling him when a wet nose sniffed the back of his neck closely. Akashi felt himself soften at the innocent sight and despite himself he pulled out a flute and began to play.

Kuroko jumped at the sudden music but then felt himself drawn to it. He began to hum with the tune and soon animals began to appear as if summoned. The angel stopped humming and began to laugh as the animals inspected him. Akashi's smile was hidden by the musical instrument.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along." A voice said suddenly, startling Kuroko. A strong wave of wind blew around them but dissipated quickly when Kuroko saw that it was a nymph who was accompanied by Kise. Akashi stopped playing the flute.

"Midorima right?" Kuroko asked softly and smiled when Midorima nodded. "Thank you for healing me."

"You're welcome. It's the first that I've healed an angel so I'm glad my powers worked for you." Midorima said as he approached the angel. Kuroko allowed him to touch his arms and there was a hum as he was enveloped by green light.

Kuroko instinctively felt like fighting the foreign feeling of something entering his body but he fought it down. With an approving look Midorima stepped back and the light disappeared.

"You're healing well but it will still be a week until you'll be able to make the journey to heaven." Midorima said and Kuroko nodded sadly as he looked up at the sky.

"Thank you Midorima." Kuroko said as he gently petted the head of a deer. Kise stepped forward and the deer and most of the animals ran away at the sight of the cheetah.

Kuroko pouted and the cheetah made a small sound before he walked over to Kuroko and rubbed his head against the small body. Kuroko giggled as he petted the head. Kise mewed and pushed Kuroko to the ground and proceeded to lick the angel's face.

"He's taking everything surprisingly well." Midorima commented and Akashi hummed but didn't full agree. Kuroko's wings were still slightly raised and pointed which meant he was prepared to defend himself. But the angel was obviously giving them a chance which was progress.

"He won't take well to Aomine." Midorima said and Akashi sighed.

"I'll deal with it when that comes." Akashi said.

"I must be going then, Takao is waiting. Not that I wish to see that damn pixie." Midorima grumbled but Akashi could see he was anxious to go. "It was nice meeting you Kuroko."

The angel blinked before he glided to Midorima and to everyone's surprise he kissed Midorima's cheek. "Thank you Midorima-kun."

The green haired nymph stuttered before he went to the nearest tree and disappeared into it. Kise immediately transformed back into his animal form with a pout.

"I want a kiss!" He wailed and Kuroko blinked and tilted his head.

"I don't understand."

"You kissed him!" Kise said and Kuroko looked confused.

"He helped me so I thanked him." Kuroko slowly explained and Akashi chuckled.

"We do not normally kiss people as thanks. Usually words are enough." Akashi explained and Kuroko looked embarrassed as he looked down at his shuffling bare feet.

"I shall apologize to him next time then." Kuroko said and Akashi chuckled before he stood up.

"There is no need too I'm sure he'll understand. Now I must go collect some herbs for some medicine." Kuroko perked up and tilted his head.

"You make medicine?" He asked curiously as he trailed after Akashi.

"Yes, I like to keep them on hand should Midorima be unavailable. I make a variety of different medicines and elixirs for different occasions." Akashi said with a bit of pride and Kuroko looked awed.

"And everything you need is here?" Kuroko asked as he looked around the forest with new found interest.

"Midorima makes it so most of the herbs I need are grown here even if they aren't native to this country." Akashi explained patiently and Kuroko nodded.

"I'm going to go bug Aomine. I'll see you guys later!" Kise announced before he transformed into a monkey and flew through the trees.

"A shapeshifter and a nymph. This is my first time meeting them." Kuroko said as he watched Kise before he disappeared.

"You'll meet more mythicals soon enough." Akashi said and Kuroko smiled in excitement. While he felt guilty for sneaking off, and oh how he knew he would be scolded, this was the most fun he had ever had. And he was learning a lot!

He spent the afternoon helping Akashi collect herbs although he proved to be more of a hindrance than help since he couldn't easily distinguish between different plants but Akashi was a patient person. Whenever Kuroko ran off to examine something he would wait until the angel returned to his side before moving on.

"Have you always lived here?" Kuroko asked and Akashi shook his head as he pocketed some lemon grass. He would use it in some tea for later.

"My mother was a demon and I was raised by her until I left. I found life as a demon dreadful and my Father had abandoned us." Akashi said truthfully and Kuroko sobered as he was again reminded who he was with.

"That's rare for a Nephilim to ignore their demon side especially if their raised with a demon." Kuroko said hesitantly, nervous of insulting Akashi. The redhead merely nodded thoughtfully.

"I just didn't like that lifestyle. I felt no pleasure in killing humans nor did I revel in their pain. And it's forbidden for Nephilims to be in heaven so I made do here." Akashi replied and Kuroko lowered his eyes.

It was a law made by the late Queen and King of heaven that Nephilims be forbidden to enter. It was an unfair law but it helped prevent angels from falling to temptation and sleeping with demons. It was rare for it to happen but there have been cases of it happening, Nephilims being proof.

"What about you Tetsuya? You seem to have a deep fear of Nephilims. Is there a reason or were you raised that way?" Again, something dark flashed through Kuroko's eyes. He gave Akashi an odd, appraising look as if re-evaluating the redhead.

Hesitantly, he lightly touched Akashi's hand and the redhead felt Kuroko's power run through him. It was similar to how Midorima healed but it felt lighter. Kuroko pulled his hand back and the power left.

Akashi had heard of angels who had the ability to soul touch. To be able to vaguely examine the soul to see briefly if the soul meant any malice. Akashi looked at Kuroko in curiosity to see what he had seen but Kuroko just smiled softly.

"I will tell you when I leave. I give you my word." Kuroko said and Akashi nodded. He wanted to know sooner but the angel was a stubborn being. Even now the blue eyes looked at him challenging, as if daring for him to press for more.

"Why don't we return to my house for some tea?" Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded as he trailed after Akashi.

"How are you feeling? You've had an eventful afternoon considering that you're still healing." Akashi asked with concern and now that he mentioned it, Kuroko did feel tired.

"I'm fine." Kuroko said stubbornly and Akashi gave him a knowing look.

"I would still prefer you to rest. Perhaps take a nap." Akashi suggested and Kuroko bit his lip thoughtfully.

"I would not mind a nap." He finally said. When they reached Akashi's house Kuroko hesitated.

"If you do not mind, I wish to take a nap out here." Kuroko said with slightly challenging eyes and Akashi studied him before nodding. He could see that it was the angel's way of testing to see if he was allowed out of Akashi's sight.

"Very well. I will be inside if you need anything." Akashi said before he entered his home. He sent out a wave of power to alert him of anything malicious approaching as insurance.

Kuroko watched Akashi disappear before going to a tree and sitting under it. He had not expected Akashi to let him go so easily. The Nephilim was nothing like he had expected. Perhaps not all Nephilim…

Visions of blood and screams flashed through his mind and Kuroko gasped as he brought his knees to his chest. No, it was too early to say.

With a wary look at his surroundings, Kuroko wrapped his wings around him so he was a cocoon and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

It was a few hours later when Kuroko woke up with a start. He sensed something approaching him that wasn't like the others. Well it was a bit like Akashi. It was dark and dangerous.

Kuroko flung his wings out just in time to send something flying that had been lunging at him. The figure quickly caught himself and landed on the ground gracefully before darting forward. It looked like a human man with dark tanned skin, short navy hair and gleaming dark blue eyes that sought his blood.

The man lunged forward with speed that Kuroko could barely defend himself against. He used his wings to block the man's attacks until the figure grabbed his wings and used them to throw Kuroko into the air. Using his speed, he jumped into the air and punched Kuroko back into the ground.

The angel gasped as he felt something tear inside him and whimpered in pain. The figure was suddenly on top of him and he snarled, revealing two rather pointy teeth. A vampire.

Vampires were officially aligned with the demons which meant that they were the angel's enemies. Kuroko beat his wings against the vampire but the man didn't even seem to notice.

"Weak." The vampire murmured with a silky voice and Kuroko gritted his teeth.

"Wind guide me." Kuroko called but before he could do anything a fireball blasted into the vampire side, sending him flying. Kuroko immediately got up onto his feet and turned to see Akashi looking at the vampire in anger, his golden eye flashing.

"What is the meaning of this Aomine?" Akashi demanded and Kuroko's eyes widened as he recognized the name. Kise had mentioned it a couple of times but he didn't know that he had meant a vampire. Although it did make sense for a Nephilim to befriend a vampire in retrospect.

"What do you mean?!" Aomine demanded as he gnashed his teeth together while glaring at Kuroko who hissed and raised his wings.

"Both of you calm down. Tetsuya here is my guest." Akashi commanded and Aomine swung his head to look at Akashi in bewilderment.

"But he's an angel!" He shouted as he pointed at Kuroko accusingly.

"I saved him yesterday from a demon and he is now my guest until he is fully healed." Akashi explained and Aomine gave Kuroko a wary look.

"So you're not here to kill Akashi?" Aomine confirmed and Kuroko shook his head. Aomine groaned and scratched the back of his head. "My bad then. He's been attacked by angels before so I thought you were trying to kill him."

"I mean him no harm." The idea was laughable to be honest with their power difference. Aomine stepped forward and Kuroko immediately took a step back and let out another hiss as a warning.

"Hey, I'm not going to attack you." Aomine said before a thought came to him. "I'm not with the demons either. I'm neutral like Akashi."

Akashi nodded in confirmation and Kuroko slightly lowered his wings with trepidation. Akashi shook his head before he looked Kuroko over. One of his wounds had reopened and blood was lightly trailing down his arm but it was one of the smaller wounds so there was no need to summon Midorima.

"Let's start over. My name is Aomine Daiki." The vampire said as he held out his hand. Kuroko bit his lip and ruffled his wings a bit before he slowly reached forward and shook the hand.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Now the only one left is Murasakibara. Any guesses on what he is? You'll find out next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews!

As a warning this chapter as a lot of information. I've tried to make it easy to read but if there's anything confusing let me know. If too many people are confused I'll rewrite the chapter so it's better so please let me know how it turned out.

Unbeta'd.

* * *

"As touching as this is, would you mind stopping the wind?" Akashi asked and it was only then that Kuroko realized he hadn't released his power so wind was blowing around them, threatening to turn into a tornado. He took a deep breath and dismissed the wind which gradually dissipated into a small breeze.

"My apologies." Kuroko said.

"So you're a wind angel." Aomine said conversationally and Kuroko nodded. All angels were born with a power although elemental powers were rare. Demons and Nephilim were all born with the power of fire. There were rumors that some Nephilim were born with both fire power and another power because of their angel side but nobody had been able to confirm it.

Unfortunately, wind only made fire attacks more powerful and unstable so Kuroko was useless in a full on battle by himself. Which was why he wasn't used to fight.

"Why are you here? You're not usually up until midnight." Akashi asked as he glanced at the setting sun. Aomine yawned and scratched his stomach.

"Kise woke me up with his blabbering." Aomine replied. "He told me that he made a new friend but didn't say it was an angel."

"I see." Akashi said unamused. "I have something cooking that I must attend too. Please behave yourselves."

"So, Tetsu, how are you liking it so far?" Aomine asked when Akashi was out of sight. Kuroko still looked at him warily and the wind blew around him softly.

"I like it here so far." Kuroko said shortly. Aomine sighed and racked his brain for something to talk about. He knew Akashi wanted him to get along with the angel although all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Ever been to the desert?" He finally asked and Kuroko looked at him curiously.

"No, what is it like?"

"You should go at least once. All there is is sand everywhere. It's like a giant beach without the water. You should also check out the rainforests."

For the next couple of hours Aomine filled Kuroko in with information on the places he visited. Seeing as he'd been a vampire for 175 years, Aomine had a lot of time to travel around the world before he had encountered Akashi.

As Kuroko was enraptured by Aomine's stories the wind died down completely and even his wings relaxed and lay limply on his back.

* * *

Kuroko sighed wistfully as he stared up at the stars. Aomine had just left and Akashi had helped him up climb to the rooftop of his home at his request. Akashi was playing his flute nearby but paused when he heard the angel.

"What's wrong?" Akashi asked and Kuroko bit his lip.

"This is my first time even seeing stars. Back at home there aren't any. It's always sunny. There are no forests only grassy plains. We don't have any fruit except for Runpa. We don't even have buildings. We sleep in trees." Kuroko replied as he reached forward with a hand as if he was trying to grab the stars.

"That sounds rather dull. I thought heaven would have more." Akashi murmured.

"My only sources of amusement are the other angels and the spirits who have yet to move on to be reborn. The spirits always tell me stories of when they were alive but this is the first time I've been able to experience it."

"I'll take you to the city tomorrow." Akashi offered and Kuroko looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" Akashi nodded and Kuroko gave him a small smile. "Thank you. I can't wait to see humans."

"Humans aren't so great but perhaps it's time for you to see what you are dying to protect." Akashi said with dark eyes. "And to decide if humans are worth protecting."

Kuroko looked at him curiously before turning his gaze back to the stars. Akashi looked at him with scrutinizing eyes.

"I still don't understand why they've protected you this way. I will concede that you are weak but by leaving you ignorant they are only hindering you." Akashi commented and Kuroko sighed.

"They are only doing what they feel is right. They are in denial in what has to come." Kuroko's eyes gleamed and seemed to glow but just as quickly they dulled again. "You will understand soon enough. For now I am thankful for everything you are showing me."

"It is my pleasure." Akashi replied.

* * *

"Be on your guard. There will be thousands of limbo demons in the city." Akashi warned and Kuroko frowned.

"Surely you exaggerate." Akashi smiled wryly. What a naïve little angel.

"I am merely warning you so you do not panic. Now please hold on to me and I will fly you there." Akashi ordered as he pulled out his wings and stretched them. Kuroko visibly flinched at the sight but obediently wrapped his wings around his body so they wouldn't get in the way and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Akashi who firmly wrapped his own arms around him.

After making sure that Kuroko wouldn't fall, Akashi jumped into the air and flew off. Kuroko gasped and clutched the redhead tighter but recovered rather well. Another thing to note, Nephilims flew faster than an average angel. Not that it would affect him.

Kuroko looked down and watched as they passed the forest which was a lot bigger than he had originally thought. Soon the trees began to recede and become fewer and fewer until there were barely any at all.

Then he saw the buildings. Huge square buildings, some that even high enough to reach the sky. The second thing he noticed was the air began to taste different. It entered his body and he could feel something foreign in the air that made him feel a little nauseous before he was able to adjusted to it.

Then there was the noise. Kuroko had never heard so much noise in his life. It hurt his ears. But Kuroko pushed the pain aside when he was finally able to see all the people as they flew down. They landed on a building and Kuroko let go of Akashi and peered over the ledge eagerly.

Only to gasp.

Akashi hadn't been exaggerating.

No, he had been under exaggerating if anything. True to his word thousands of little grotesque shaped mindless demons floated around the air, feeding on the negative energy the humans emitted as a food source.

They weren't like the higher level demons that the angels fought although they did do their part in trying to get rid of them. The limbo demons like these were more like pets to the higher levels.

They formed when a human emitted too much negativity and would grow stronger as they fed on the emotions. They didn't physically harm a human but they would do their best to ensure their food source was continuous by whispering in humans ears and causing their victim to be plagued by nightmares and stress.

But to think so many had accumulated in one place…

"What do you think Tetsuya? Still think angels can win this war?" Akashi asked as he leant right beside Kuroko. He took in the angel's form which was lightly shaking and the blue eyes that were wide with disbelief.

"I had no idea it had gotten this bad." Kuroko whispered with a shaky voice and Akashi smirked.

"There are only this many demons because of all the negativity. Greed, selfishness, lust, pride, sloth, envy, sadness and anger. All the beautiful flaws of a human being that seems to grow with each year that passes. They brought this on themselves." Akashi said emotionlessly as he stared at the humans as he would a bug.

"Nonetheless if we do not help them then the demons will kill them all and take over earth for themselves. Humans still have the right to live." Kuroko replied and Akashi frowned.

"I do not see why you still insist. Are you that naïve?" Akashi asked but Kuroko gave him a small tired look before jumping off the building and floating to the ground with his wings that twinged in protest. Akashi shook his head in bemusement before following suit.

Kuroko began to hum a beautiful melody strengthened with his power that instantly killed the weaker demons and had the stronger ones running. He wouldn't be able to do it for too long but it would save a large amount of humans.

Immediately the people around him seemed to brighten up and smile. Akashi sighed and shook his head in derision. Honestly it was a waste of what little power the angel had. Soon enough the power wavered in Kuroko's voice before it slowly dissipated. Still that small smile on the angel's face had yet to fade.

"Ridiculous." Akashi murmured to himself. Kuroko tilted his head and shrugged. He began to walk in a random direction and the redhead followed him closely.

"Is it what you expected?" Akashi asked and Kuroko hummed.

"No, not really but yes at the same time. I've heard of the city but seeing it myself is a bit shocking. I am glad to have gotten this chance though."

"And you still want to help them?" Akashi asked as he poked a limbo demon that resembled a dust ball. Kuroko's looked at Akashi seriously before shaking his head.

"You do not hate humans as much as you think you do." He said and Akashi glared at him.

"I beg your pardon? Do not presume you know me." Akashi growled as his golden eye brightened.

"I presume nothing. But if you truly hated them then you wouldn't be living beside a city where there's so many of them. Perhaps a village or small town but not a city. Also you wouldn't be as you are now. I felt you before and neither the demon nor angel side of you are dominant. If you truly hated humans your demon side would be dominant." Kuroko took a couple of deep breathes as if he wasn't used to talking so much.

"Interesting deduction. I never said I hated humans. I merely have no interest in them." Akashi said dully and Kuroko hummed again smiling when he saw a little girl with blonde pigtails toddle past them.

"Oh." Kuroko suddenly said and Akashi looked at him curiously. "I want to try a vanilla milkshake."

"…Pardon?" Akashi said faintly. Surely he misheard.

"I want to try a vanilla milkshake." Kuroko repeated and Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I thought angels only ate fruits and vegetables. Vanilla milkshakes are severely unhealthy."

"Angels can eat anything except meat unless the meat is gathered after an animal's natural death. I want to try a vanilla milkshake."

'Only I can find such a stubborn eccentric angel.' Akashi thought with a sigh. He led Kuroko to a fast food joint and stealthily stole a milkshake from a customer before he could drink from it. With disdain on his face, Akashi handed the container to Kuroko who sipped it.

Akashi swore the blue eyes sparkled.

"It is delicious." Kuroko commented. "I must gather as much as I can and bring them to heaven."

"Somehow I doubt the other angels will let you." Akashi murmured but Kuroko stubbornly ignored him and took another sip of his shake. Suddenly there was a loud screech and a bang and the two quickened their pace to see what the commotion was.

The car that had made the sound was stopped in the middle of the road with a man lying in front of it and the little girl that Kuroko had seen earlier was off to the side. The girl saw the man and started crying shrilly.

"He saved me. That car was about to hit me but he saved me!" She cried out. Kuroko slowly walked over to the fallen man who began to glow. The man's soul slowly floated out of his body and he looked around in confusion until he saw Kuroko.

"An angel?" He whispered before he looked at the little girl. "I'm glad she's ok. Am I dead?"

"Yes." Kuroko replied bluntly and Akashi expected the man to panic or deny it but to his surprise the man smiled.

"At least I managed to save her. I have no regrets." The man replied and Kuroko smiled before he lightly touched the man's forehead. The man closed his eyes and began to float up into the sky where he would either become an angel or a spirit to be reborn.

If he had been an evil man he would have sank down into the earth and be given the choice to become a demon or serve a period of time being tortured to atone for his sins and be reborn. Most became demons which was one of the reasons there were more demons than angels.

Kuroko sighed as he watched the man disappear before turning to the little girl. He gently kissed her forehead and she fell asleep.

"That is why I choose to save humans." Kuroko said as he turned to Akashi who was looking at him thoughtfully. "I do not know if it's the right or wrong but it is my choice."

"I think you've seen enough for one day. Let us return." Akashi said finally and Kuroko nodded.

Akashi flew Kuroko back to the forest while he thought about what he had seen. Truthfully he hadn't known that side of humans although it wasn't enough to change his mind. Still, he could see Kuroko's reasoning, if just by a little.

Once they landed on the ground, it began to shake.

"Earthquake?" Kuroko asked with a frown. Suddenly something twice the size of Kuroko ran towards them and the angel let out a panicked screech as he unfurled his wings ready to fight.

It was a golem. Creatures made of clay, stone or wood brought to life with a spell. On their foreheads was the word emeth which would kill them if something destroyed it. They had the power to make themselves grow bigger at will and were quick to anger.

There had been a war hundreds of years ago between the angels and the golems. The golems had grown jealous over the human and tried to exterminate them so the angel had been forced to slaughter most of them. Then a strained truce was made between the surviving golems. But things were still tense and every once in a while a golem would lose control and the angels would be forced to kill it.

This one was pretty big. It had long shoulder length purple hair, matching violet eyes that were full of panic and its skin was beige colored which suggested it was made of clay.

Kuroko was about to attempt to fight it but Akashi touched his shoulder calmly before glaring at the golem.

"Kise." Akashi growled and Kuroko's eyes widened as he looked at the golem again who had stopped at the sight of them.

"I didn't mean it!" The golem wailed and Kuroko relaxed. Yep it was Kise. "He's going to kill me! You have to save me!"

"Transform at once." Akashi ordered and the golem shrank and changed shape until a naked man was in its place. Instantly vines wrapped around him and Midorima stepped out with anger in his eyes.

"This buffoon knocked over my precious trees! The stars told me something precious would be destroyed but I didn't think it would be because of him!" He snapped and the vines tightened and Akashi sighed in exasperation. This is what happened when they were left to their own devices.

"I was trying to practice fighting in his body!" Kise wailed then coughed as a vine wrapped around his throat.

"Midorima, put Kise down. Kise go back into Murasakibara's body and help Midorima put the trees upright." The two immediately did as they were told if not a little grudgingly on Midorima's part.

"Murasakibara?" Kuroko questioned when the two were out of sight and their bickering had grown to faint to hear.

"Yes. You have yet to meet him since he prefers to be in solitude." Kuroko nodded as he followed Akashi back to his home.

'Definitely an odd sort of group.' Kuroko thought to himself. "Oh. I forgot to get more milkshakes…"

Akashi didn't even deign to reply.

* * *

Neither noticed the red eyes watching Kuroko closely. The demon smiled.

"I found the angel! Oh lucky me!"

* * *

Omake

"I swear! He was holding a milkshake!" The man told the other spirits who shook their heads.

"Don't be ridiculous. Angels don't drink milkshakes."

"He was I swear!" The spirits gave him a sad look as they slowly drifted away.

"The poor poor man. Doesn't have his brain with him."

* * *

So there you go. It's not my favorite chapter but after this one the story can move on a bit more. If there's any questions just pm and I'll be happy to answer.

Also if you would like to see any mythological creatures or beasts in this story let me know and I'll try to add them in!

The sites where I got the information will be on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews!

Warning, character death. feel free to throw pitchforks at me.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Kuroko sighed and stretched his body and wings. His wings were healing well but they still hurt whenever he attempted to fly. It made him feel restless to be grounded. The wind called for him constantly, beckoning for him to fly.

With a hum Kuroko looked down at his robes that Akashi had lent him. It was like the one he had worn before except it was black while his had been white. It was tight around his chest but the bottom was long and flowed around him so it didn't constrict his legs.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Kuroko called to Akashi who was in the kitchen.

"Be careful. If you get lost call for Midorima." The nephilim replied and Kuroko nodded before he set off.

It would be the first time he would be alone in the forest since meeting Akashi.

Akashi…

Kuroko hummed to himself. The nephilim was nothing like he had expected. He certainly wasn't like the nephilim he had seen before. He wasn't evil. Kuroko had briefly seen his soul and there was barely any real malice in it. In fact, Akashi was more human like than he knew.

"I wonder how he will react when he finds out what I really am." Kuroko said out loud. Funny enough, Kuroko didn't think Akashi would have acted any different even if he did know. But it was a chance that Kuroko couldn't take. There was too much at stake.

The tree rustled with the soft breeze and Kuroko smiled as he felt all the life around him. This was better than heaven. Which was an odd thing to think but Kuroko had been kept there for hundreds of years. Perhaps it had been too long though and it would soon be time for him to put a stop to it.

For now though, he would enjoy the peace.

The wind blew again and wrapped around him and Kuroko was on guard in an instant. His eyes sharpened and he unfurled his wings.

"I will capture you angel and bring you to Father!" a high pitched voice cried and Kuroko frowned trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Where are you?" Kuroko called out.

"I am right here! I will take you down!" Kuroko spotted the demon who summoned fireballs. "Prepare yourself!"

* * *

"I feel like I am being severely underestimated." Akashi looked up at Kuroko who dropped a demon the size of his longest finger on the table.

"I can take you down no problem!" the demon shrieked and Kuroko sighed.

"I would almost think it was a limbo demon but they have no brains so they can't talk." Akashi said as he poked it. The demon let out an indignant cry as he attempted to bite the finger. "A weak little demon."

"Father sent me to bring the angel to him!" The little demon cried.

"The king of hell sent you to bring me to him. I'm offended." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Just watch my friend and I will capture you!" Akashi and Kuroko's eyes narrowed.

"Friend?"

Just then a fire ball tore through the room and the two barely managed to jump out of the way. Akashi gritted his teeth when he felt the other demon's power level that it had kept hidden until this moment.

Kuroko and Akashi ran out of the now burning house so they weren't caged and turned to the demon. Unlike his friend, this demon was powerful. Hell, judging by the power level he was probably a commander, demons so powerful they ruled parts of hell and lead their own armies of low leveled demons.

Akashi frowned and glanced at Kuroko. Why would they send such a high ranking demon for a single angel?

"Oi, sorry for the intrusion." The demon said as he landed on the ground and furled up his ebony wings. He had jet black hair, sly fox like eyes that were covered by glasses and wore strong black armor. "My name is Imayoshi. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I will ask you once to leave." Akashi growled as he unfurled his wings and spread them out threateningly.

"Ah, my apologies but I can't comply. I have orders from the King to bring that angel in. As a nephilim you should help me. I'm sure you'll be greatly rewarded."

"Thanks but no thanks." Akashi replied venomously as he eyed his burning home. He didn't have anything of much importance in it but it had been his home for many years.

"Shame." Imayoshi darted toward Kuroko who blocked the sudden attack easily with a wing and slammed his other into the demon's side. Wind began to roar around him but Kuroko forced it to disappear when fireballs began to appear.

"None of that now." Imayoshi said teasingly. "Wouldn't want to burn the entire forest now would we?"

"Do not ignore me." Akashi hissed as he summoned a sword made of fire and charged at Imayoshi who summoned his own sword. They clashed and all Kuroko could see for a moment was fire.

Akashi gritted his teeth as he slashed at the demon vehemently but the damned thing was fast and was able to avoid most of his blows and threw in counterattacks. Their strength was nearly equal. Except his armor was strong and hard to pierce through. Imayoshi swung his sword aimed for Akashi's head and the nephilim was barely able to dodge.

Their blades clashed again and Akashi stood his ground.

"Why are you trying so hard to protect him?" Imayoshi asked curiously. "Perhaps it is because you know what he is? Have you chosen to aid the angels?"

"No, it's because you destroyed my home." Akashi replied as he threw a fireball at Imayoshi's head and used it as a distraction to plunge his sword into the demon's side. The armor prevented his sword to go in deep. The demon hissed and Akashi jumped back to avoid a sword in his gut.

Akashi glanced at Kuroko who seemed to be just standing there and he gritted his teeth. The angel was useless in battle and he couldn't even at least fly to safety. But he could at least have the sense to run into the forest.

Imayoshi flew into the sky and Akashi darted forward with his sword ready to plunge it into the demon. He saw Imayoshi move his sword to block him and knew he wouldn't be fast enough. Suddenly a burst of wind guided his wings and moved him faster to his target and before Imayoshi could complete the block Akashi's sword was in his stomach. With the speed boost, his sword sank into the demon deeper than he had meant it too.

Both the demon and Akashi's eyes widened in surprise. Imayoshi recovered first and he plunged his sword down towards Akashi but another burst of wind hit his wings which threw him farther away in the sky. Akashi looked at Kuroko who was watching them carefully and smirked. He wasn't useless after all.

With the wind making him faster, Akashi flew at Imayoshi and both their blades met once again but this time it was obvious that Akashi was winning. He was faster at dodging thanks to his speed boost and Imayoshi was greatly hindered by the wind hitting his wings.

Finally the demon was forced to land once it was apparently that he wouldn't be able to win in the air.

"I never thought that your wind could assist." Imayoshi drawled as he twirled his blade. Kuroko was panting softly as the wind blew tightly around him like a barrier. His powers were greatly draining already since he never got the chance to fully recharge since his near death but he should still have enough to last until the end of the battle. Truthfully he could do more to aid but his wind would knock the flames into the trees which would set the entire forest on fire.

Though, it wouldn't matter. The battle would be finished in a few minutes. Kuroko looked in the forest.

"You won't win." Akashi snarled as he darted forward once again. Just before their blades met, Akashi's eyes widened then narrowed as they flitted briefly to the forestry behind Imayoshi. Their blades met and it became a power struggle as both fought to stand their ground.

Suddenly Akashi smirked. "I win."

Two shadows darted out of the forest and landed on the demon. Two Aomines bit both sides of the demons neck and with a graceful jerk, tore his head right off. Blood sprayed everywhere, covering the trio in it. One Aomine licked his lips while the other Aomine grimaced.

"NASTY!" Aomine cried as he swiped his tongue with his hands. The Aomine growled and smacked the whining Aomine.

"Stop it! It's so weird to see you as me." Aomine snarled and the second Aomine whined as he transformed back to Kise.

"Thank you for your assistance." Akashi said as he looked at the remains of his house.

"Yeah, a burst of wind kept blowing at us so we figured something must be up with Tetsu." Aomine explained. Kise nodded before he hugged Kuroko tightly.

"I was so worried!" Kise wailed and Kuroko didn't have the strength to shove the shapeshifter away.

"Ryouta, Daiki, please go and see if there are any demons around." Akashi ordered softly and both nodded before running off. Kuroko slowly sat down but then gasped when a sword of fire was pointed at his neck.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked softly, not moving an inch.

"I was willing to wait but not only is my home destroyed but now I find out the king of hell wants you. You will tell me now who you are." Akashi ordered coldly and Kuroko shivered. Never had the nephilim looked so intimidating until now with his glowing eyes and blood covering him as he towered over him.

"You will not believe me." Kuroko whispered and Akashi's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me."

"I am what everyone likes to call me…the heart of angels." Kuroko said reluctantly and Akashi froze.

As there is a king of hell there was a king of heaven. There was once a king and queen of heaven but they were slaughtered by nephilims. It was said that they had a son that was affectionately called heart of angels for he was kind to all but nobody ever saw him so everyone assumed it was a rumor. Or that he was killed with his parents.

"You're lying." Akashi said but his mind was whirling. Kuroko's fear of nephilims and why the angels protected him to the point of hindering him. But…he was so weak. This was the angel who's supposed to lead the angels to victory against the king of hell?

"I can prove it to you if you put your sword down." Kuroko said reluctantly and Akashi narrowed his eyes before the sword disappeared. Hesitantly, Kuroko slowly reached up and touched Akashi's forehead with his finger.

* * *

"_Where we going mama?" I asked curiously and mother smiled at me before she leant down. She wasn't my real mother, angels were not born they were created from dead spirits, but she and Father had adopted me. _

_They were important. The king and queen of heaven. People were always bowing to them and begging for their blessings. Whenever there was a battle against demons they were on the frontlines leading the angels to victory. _

_They still loved me. They always spoiled me with attention as did all the angels. They showed me how a family was supposed to be. They told me stories whenever I was bored. They always had time for me even with how busy they were. I was happy. _

"_We're going to Earth. It is time you see who you're protecting." She said as she patted my hair lovingly. My Father smiled down at me kindly and held my hand. I was excited. This will be my first time going to Earth since becoming an angel. _

_My Mother held my other hand and we jumped into the portal. It was cold and I couldn't see a thing for a few minutes and then we were pulled out into Earth. I gasped and would have fallen from the shock if it weren't for my parents holding my hand. _

"_Are you okay Tetsuya?" Mother asked and I nodded. We flew down to Earth and I got my first glimpse of a small village. Except there was nobody there. Mother and Father looked around suspiciously and bristled when the scent of blood wafted through the air. _

"_Take Tetsuya and run!" My Father roared just before several nephilims came out of hiding and surrounded us. Father used his lightening powers to make a path for us to fly. Mother pulled me away from Father. I screeched and tried to run back. He wouldn't be able to kill them all! We had to help!_

_My Mother pulled me up into flight. Lightening darted around us dangerously but Father was careful to not hit us. I looked back and screamed when I saw a nephilim pierce my father with a sword. He fell and didn't get up. _

_Tears flew out of my eyes as we flew farther and farther into the sky. But suddenly we were also surrounded by nephilims. _

"_Tetsuya, I will make a path for you and I need you to fly away." Mother told me and I shook my head. _

"_I will not abandon you." I said and she gave me a sad smile. _

"_Before you became an angel we were visited by a prophet who informed us of you. She said you and one other who is neither an angel nor demon would lead the angels to victory against the king of hell. You must live Tetsuya or all the angels and humans will die. You must save the humans Tetsuya. They have their flaws but within them lay a beauty that deserves to be protected. Now go my son." _

_Mother screeched as she let out a powerful ice attack that froze many of the nephilims. We shared one last look before I flew away. Some of the Nephilim recovered and tried to follow me but I used my wind to make me fly so fast they couldn't see me. _

_I heard her scream and I fought my urge to turn back. It was their dying wish that I lived. To live for the humans and angels. It would be something I regretted for the rest of my life. _

_Just as I was about to reach the portal that would bring me back it glowed and angels rushed out. They used their powers to defeat the nephilims but it was too late. Mother and Father were dead. _

_Slowly I sank back to Earth and walked over to where my parent's bloody bodies lay. I didn't feel anything. I wanted to feel something but I just felt empty. Their blood covered the bottom of my feet. _

_I didn't know them for very long but they had treated me like a son. And now they have died for me. No, they also died for the future of angels and humans. They died for everyone on Earth. _

"_What should we do?" I heard the angels ask amongst themselves. _

"_We'll protect the prince. He is the heart of angels after all."_

"_Yes, no harm will come to him."_

"_We need him to win. We have to protect him at all costs."_

* * *

Kuroko removed his fingers and stared at the ground. Akashi blinked and frowned when he found tears running down his face. He wasn't sad. Some of Kuroko's emotions must have transferred to him.

Sighing heavily, Akashi kneeled down in front of Kuroko.

"So, heart of angels, what do we do with you?"

* * *

Let me know what you guys thought please!

I have this entire story planned out now to the end. It's going to be a long story and I'm feeling a little nervous writing it. So please help me by supporting me!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews!

Also sorry if the characters or out of character. I do try not to do it but when I write them they seem to have their own kind of personality.

Also please let me know but is everybody okay if there's some AoKise in this fic? There won't be too much, in fact it will be more implied than anything, but I kinda want there to be for a future chapter. So please let me know if you're against it.

Unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

Akashi eyed the sleeping angel warily from his perch in the tree. They had been forced to sleep deep in the forest until he was able to rebuild his home. He had told the angel that he was allowed to stay but Akashi was trying to figure out if that was the right thing to do.

More demons would come. The little demon that disappeared during the fight was gone and was probably telling the other demons where Kuroko was. The heart of angels would soon be too troublesome.

Still…to know that the heart of angels existed was…

Akashi didn't know what to make of it. He thought the angels would all die because their leaders were dead. Once you slay a king the rest will follow. Just like a game of chess, once you kill the king you win the match.

But the king wasn't dead.

He was sleeping peacefully under him. It would be easy to slay him. Then the demons would inevitably win and take over the earth.

Akashi wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hated demons. Mindless self-indulgent disgusting creatures that would break his peace. No, he didn't truthfully want the demons to win. But he didn't side with the angels because he thought that they would lose.

So he had resigned to waiting until the war was over and savor his peace while it lasted. But…

Now things changed.

Kuroko was weak but he was still the heart of angels. Chosen by the king and queen of heaven. The new leader of angels who had hidden him. Perhaps, just maybe, the angels still had a chance. And if angels won then he would still have his peace and quiet.

Also, although he wanted to deny it, he felt inexplicably drawn to Kuroko. Something about the angel fascinated him. He was weak but Akashi could sense an inner strength in him as well.

Akashi looked at Kuroko one last time before he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smirk on his face. Things just got interesting.

* * *

"I'll be back soon. Try to keep safe." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded as he sat high up in a tree so he was barely visible. Akashi looked around one last time before departing.

He didn't feel completely confident in leaving Kuroko by himself but he had an important meeting to go to that had to do with Kuroko so he couldn't very well bring the angel. He had a feeling Kuroko knew it as well with that knowing look he had when Akashi had told him he was going to a meeting.

Heart of angels…well from the memories Kuroko had been born like any ordinary angel so did that mean he didn't possess any extraordinary powers? But he wouldn't have been chosen if he didn't. Still, it didn't change the fact that Kuroko was weaker than an ordinary angel.

Akashi sighed to himself. Kuroko was quickly becoming a headache.

The nephilim reached a small clearing where all his friends had already arrived including Murasakibara who looked lethargic as usual as he munched on some mineral rocks. It took a lot for the golem to gain an interest in anything.

"Akashicchi!" Kise greeted excitedly and Aomine shot him an annoyed glare. The vampire was understandably sleepy since it was he afternoon and he should be for all intents and purposes, asleep in a cave or something.

"What's this about?" He grumbled crankily. Even Midorima looked perturbed to being called out.

"The stars told me a big decision would be made." He said thoughtfully as he adjusted his glasses.

"My apologies but I have something very important to announce." Akashi paused to make sure everyone was paying attention. Which they were since no one welcomed a fireball in the face. "Last night, I found out Tetsuya is the prince, or more commonly known as, the heart of angels."

There was a resounding silence in the air as everyone digested what Akashi just told them. Then Aomine burst out laughing. He slapped the ground and held his stomach as he laughed so hard tears were beginning to water in his eyes.

"That's a good one! Oh I needed a good laugh." Aomine said then yelped when a fireball was thrown near him.

"I am serious."

"How can you be sure?" Midorima asked sceptically.

"He showed me his memories. An angel cannot fake memories." Akashi replied.

"Who is Kuroko?" Murasakibara asked as he took another bite from his rock. Akashi sighed when he realized no one had filled him in.

"He's an angel I saved." Akashi replied and Aomine snorted.

"He's the weakest angel I have ever seen. I took him down in seconds." Aomine said. "If he's the prince of all angels then the angels have really sunken."

"What does this have to do with us Akashicchi?" Kise asked hesitantly.

"For now, I have decided to help the angels. Until I deem them unworthy to fight beside." There was another long silence. Everyone had varying shell-shocked looks. Kise opened and closed his mouth repeatedly.

"Why?" Midorima finally asked faintly.

"Our home is on the line. I'm sure you have all come to realize this but if the demons take over then everything will be destroyed to make way for them. Including this forest and most like all the forests in this world. They will destroy this world until all that remains his dust. They hate all living things."

Midorima looked at the trees around him and grimaced. He wouldn't be able to live without greenery. No nymph could live without their element.

"If Aka-chin fights I will fight too." Murasakibara said and although he looked apathetic there was a hint of determination as he looked at Akashi.

"Why now though? You knew this for as long as you've lived here so why have you changed your mind? Even you must admit how weak Kuroko is." Midorima asked.

"Because he's still the leader of angels. If they have someone to lead them, if they have a king even if he has not taken that role yet, there is still a chance." Kuroko's mother had told him that a prophet had told them that Kuroko would win the battle. Akashi didn't know how powerful or accurate the prophet was but if the former Queen and King believed the prophet's words then surely there must be some merit.

"I will fight with you and Kurokocchi." Kise said although he still looked hesitant.

"I don't want to but my life is on the line." Midorima said grumpily as he gestured around at the forest around them. All eyes went to Aomine who still like he was thinking. He gnashed his teeth together and glared.

"This sounds like a lot of trouble but fine I'll fight." He finally said reluctantly. Truthfully their decisions had already been made as soon as Akashi had decided to fight with the angels. He was their leader and they would follow him.

"It's decided then." Akashi turned around. "You can come out now Tetsuya."

Everyone looked in surprise when Kuroko jumped out of a nearby tree, traces of guilt in his eyes. They hadn't even sensed him. Not even the trees had informed Midorima of Kuroko's presence.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." Akashi reprimanded and Kuroko had the grace to look down in shame.

"I needed to know if you were going to give me to the demons." Kuroko replied softly. "I did not expect you to want to fight on our side. It was not my intention."

"I'm not doing it for the angels who have scorned my race. I am doing it for selfish intentions. If I see any doubt that the angels can win this war then I will abandon you." Akashi warned and Kuroko nodded.

"You really believe you can win?" Aomine asked doubtfully and Kuroko's eyes glowed briefly.

"Yes, I believe we can. We have been preserving much of our strength to end the war in a few battles or less." Kuroko informed them.

"Will the angels even let us help? Our races aren't…exactly on the best of terms with them. None of us except Midorimacchi." Kise said as he looked up at the sky warily.

"I will command them. They will listen to me." Kuroko reassured him. Aomine still looked at Kuroko with doubt and nobody could blame him. Kuroko looked incredibly fragile and small. Nothing like how a leader should look.

"Why haven't you shown yourself before?" Midorima asked.

"Yeah we didn't even know you existed! We thought the angels were leaderless." Kise chipped in and Kuroko suddenly looked hesitant. He almost looked like he wasn't going to answer but Akashi looked at him sharply.

"After my parents…the King and Queen died, they felt the need to guard me so I wouldn't face the same fate. I was still grieving for them so I allowed it and I'm ashamed to say I was also being cowardly. I did not think I could be a leader."

"Do you still think that way?" Aomine demanded and Kuroko shook his head.

"After seeing the state the humans are in I know what I have to do." Kuroko said with conviction but there was still doubt in everyone's eyes except Akashi who looked a bit resigned.

"When your wings are healed you will return to heaven and take control. We will begin to make plans on how to win the war." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded. If she gave Akashi a chance, Kuroko knew who would be perfect to strategize with Akashi. If she didn't attempt to them both.

Kuroko sighed as he looked up at the sky. Honestly, they would probably find him before his wings healed. They were probably searching frantically now. Probably had been since he had first gone missing. There was no real way to reach them. He had sent out winds to seek them out but so far they hadn't shown up yet.

A little part of him was happy about it which made him feel guilty. But he wanted to enjoy the little time he had before his peace would be shattered.

* * *

"I'm sorry for your home." Kuroko said as he and Akashi stood by the burnt remains of his home trying to search for anything salvageable.

"It wasn't entirely your fault. More the demons fault than anything." Akashi said as he threw a huge piece of what used to be his living room wall away from him. "After this war is over I'll have Midorima help me build another."

"I'll help." Kuroko volunteered and Akashi looked at Kuroko curiously.

"You know, I'm surprised you stayed with me all this time considering your fear of nephilim. You could have run away when you woke up. You were healed enough to try." Akashi said and Kuroko tilted his head and frowned.

"Akashi wasn't one of the nephilims to kill me parents. I didn't sense any malice from you and you didn't kill me when you had the chance. You are…different." Kuroko said softly.

"I see." Akashi murmured to himself. Kuroko smiled at him slightly before he went back to rummaging through the ruins. Akashi wondered the implications of being liked by an angel.

He always thought of himself as evil because of his demon side. His Mother had ingrained it into him that he would never be accepted by his angel side. His Father had abandoned him so he had just assumed it to be true.

But this angel, whose own parents had been killed by nephilims so he had all rights to hate him and his entire race, had accepted him. More than that, the heart of angels, had accepted him. What did that mean?

"What a naïve little angel." Akashi murmured to himself. Kuroko looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled knowingly.

"Thank you for everything though. For saving my life and showing me everything that you have. It's because of you that I made new friends." Akashi blinked then frowned.

"You consider them friends?"

"Yes, I consider you and them friends. Am I wrong?" Kuroko frowned and Akashi gave him an analyzing look.

"No, I suppose not." Akashi said slowly. Friends. What an odd concept. He had barely known them for long and he considered them friends. There should be a limit to how naïve one person could be.

Kuroko lifted another large piece of wood away and frowned when he saw a spider web on his arm. He brushed it off and continued to help Akashi.

* * *

Akashi sighed as he sat down warily. Beside him was a pile of things that he had managed to save. It wasn't much. Some pots and bottles, a couple of homemade medical stuff and a few books he had in a chest that protected them.

Kuroko had been gone for a short while. Akashi had just waved him off but now that he thought about it perhaps it hadn't been the best of choices to let the angel go by himself. He should have sent Aomine or Kise with him.

With a resigned sigh, Akashi stood up to look for the silly angel. Before he could take a step though Kuroko suddenly walked into the clearing with a pile of fruit balanced on a large leaf.

"I wasn't sure what's edible so I picked everything I found." Kuroko said as he laid it down carefully. Akashi sat down beside him as he looked at the food in surprise. This would be the first time someone had given him something to eat. He had always had to scrounge for his own food.

"Thank you." He said and Kuroko smiled as he bit into a berry. They both ate hungrily.

"I can go get more if you're not full." Kuroko offered when they finished but Akashi shook his head.

"If I get hungry I'll go hunt an animal." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded surprising the redhead. He would have thought that the angel would protest against the killing of an animal. Kuroko must have seen his look because he gave him an understanding look.

"I can't expect you to change your diet just because of me. As long as I don't see you kill anything then I'm alright." Kuroko said softly and Akashi nodded.

"We should find a place to rest for the night. I would prefer to find a cave instead of sleeping in a tree again." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded as he followed him into the forest.

"Do you hate angels Akashi?" Kuroko suddenly asked and Akashi paused.

"No, I do not hate angels. I don't think much of them though. I had always assumed that they would lose this war." Akashi said but it wasn't the entire truth either.

Before he had thought of angels as stuck up beings that cared for no one else but the humans and themselves. That they were vain and despised all other creatures because they thought they were higher and more powerful. No, he didn't have a good image of them.

But Kuroko wasn't anything like that.

He was naïve and he found fascination with everything. He was pure, purer than any angel that Akashi had ever seen. He was small and fragile making everyone immediately want to protect him. He didn't look at Akashi with disgust. Only fear at first but that was gone now. He even called him a friend. He was everything that a leader shouldn't be. Kind weak leaders never survive.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko questioned when he saw Akashi looking at him oddly.

"Do you even want to be King?" Akashi asked and Kuroko hummed.

"I want to protect everyone. If I must become the King the angels need to do that then I will." Kuroko said simply and Akashi sighed.

The two walked in contemplated silence until they reached a cave. It was decently sized and would easily accommodate them. Kuroko used his wind to clean out any debris and spider webs in it and they both crawled in.

"You should get some sleep, it's getting late." Akashi said. He had slept last night so he wouldn't need to for a couple of days at least. Besides he felt better keeping guard incase a demon attacked.

Kuroko nodded before he curled into a ball near the back of the cave. Akashi watched the entrance intently in case any demons found them. Hours passed by and Akashi looked over to Kuroko when he heard shuffling. He saw the angel curled up tightly and shivering.

Akashi shook his head and after some considering he slowly approached the angel. He sat down and gingerly pulled the angel onto his lap and curled his own wings around Kuroko. Gradually, the shivering died down and Kuroko mumbled as he clutched onto Akashi's clothes.

Akashi looked at Kuroko's peaceful face and gritted his teeth and denied that he felt something shift inside him.

Unseen by both of them, a spider slowly made its way to the pair and crawled up Kuroko's leg.

* * *

Omake

"How do you make your eyes glow Kurokocchi?" Kise asked and Kuroko gave him an odd look.

"My eyes glow?"

"You didn't know?" Aomine asked incredulously and Kuroko shook his head. "I don't think that's healthy. You should go get that checked out."

"Thanks." Kuroko deadpanned then Kise was hit with a brilliant idea.

"What if his eyes have laser beams? Like he'll just pew pew pew the demons with lasers and that's how he wins the war?"

"…"

"Shut up Kise."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews! A fast update because I've literally spent allllll day writing and have up to chapter 10 written.

Warning: character death. Again feel free to throw pitchforks at me.

Also a small word about side pairing. I asked about AoKise but I just want to be clear it will mostly be implied as all other side pairings will be. As a guest pointed out and I agree with I don't want to stuff this story with side pairings. I will like to focus on AkaKuro only.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Kuroko woke up with a small yawn and stretched, frowning when he saw a spider web on his face. He brushed it off and looked around. Akashi wasn't in the cave.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kuroko heard someone yell and the angel quickly scurried out of the cave. The sight before him had him covering his mouth with his hand to hide his small laughter.

"You said the only person who can beat you is you! But now I'm you so I can beat you!"

"You said that the first time we met! You still haven't been able too!"

There were two Aomine's fighting with each other. One naked and one wearing black clothes that Aomine usually wore. A little ways off Akashi was shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO TRANSFORM INTO ME AT LEAST PUT ON SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!" Aomine roared and the other Aomine looked down as if he just realized he was naked. Akashi started walking toward the cave and Kuroko heard him muttering that is was too early in the morning for all the ruckus.

"Good morning Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted and everyone paused in surprise.

"Kurokocchi!" The naked Aomine yelled as he ran over and hugged the angel. Both Akashi and Aomine's eye twitched.

"Get off of him you idiot!" Aomine snapped as he kicked the naked Aomine away.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Akashi muttered and Kuroko gave him a sympathetic look. Suddenly the naked Aomine transformed into Kuroko although this time he was kind enough to replicate clothes on himself as well.

"Now we have two Kurokocchis!" Kise said happily and Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"Can you replicate powers as well?" He asked curiously as he walked a circle around the other him.

"Nope! I can only transform to look like anything. Even as Aomine I can duplicate his teeth but I don't drink blood." Kuroko nodded in understanding.

"I know someone who can duplicate powers. He just has to see it once and he can do it." Kuroko said.

"That's amazing! I wonder if I'll get to meet him." Kise said thoughtfully. Kuroko smiled while Akashi looked at Kise thoughtfully.

"I never thought of this but can you also transform into a demon?" Akashi asked and Kise looked thoughtful before he transformed into Imayoshi.

"As long as I see the persons face I can transform into them." Kise bragged. "Although there is a time limit to how long I can keep a form."

Akashi nodded thoughtfully and Kuroko gave him a curious look. Akashi looked at him before frowning.

"Stay still, there's a spider on you." Akashi said and Kuroko looked and saw a spider sitting on his shoulder. Akashi gently scooped up the spider and set it on the ground.

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Kuroko said and Akashi nodded as he turned his attention back on the now bickering Aomine and Kuroko.

It was odd to see Kuroko's face full of energy and childlike happiness. Akashi looked back at Kuroko who was watching his clone with a perturbed look.

"Ah, I can even transform into you Akashicchi!" Kise said and was about to do so but a fireball brushed by his face. "Nevermind…"

"I'm going to go get some fruit for everybody." Kuroko announced.

"I'll accompany you but don't bother for those two they can hunt their own prey." Akashi informed him and Kuroko nodded.

"Are they always like that?" Kuroko asked when they were out of earshot. Akashi sighed and nodded.

"Ever since they first met they've been like that. They've destroyed many trees in their fights which aggravates Midorima for obvious reasons. When they get into it it's very hard to stop them. Only Atsushi is able to properly stop them."

"Atsushi?"

"Ah, Murasakibara. The golem you briefly met." Akashi explained.

"Will he be around? I would like to get to know him." Kuroko asked, inwardly excited at the prospect of making a new friend.

"Yes, although I'm a little surprised. I heard the angels went to war against the golems."

"That was a long time ago and as long as he doesn't lose control and start killing people I would like to be friends." Kuroko said. Before Akashi could reply, Kuroko saw an apple tree and used his wind to bring a few down.

"How are you healing?" Akashi asked and Kuroko hummed as he stretched his wings.

"I should be completely healed soon. Truthfully I could fly to heaven now but it's a bit of risk so I would rather wait another day." Kuroko replied and Akashi nodded. Kuroko looked at the sky wistfully.

Things were going to get chaotic. There would be deaths. Blood would be shed. Kuroko could feel it in his bones. The actual war was going to be beginning soon.

Akashi watched Kuroko carefully as his eyes glowed as he looked up at the sky. Then just as quickly the glow disappeared and Kuroko started to collect the apples from the ground. Kuroko brushed a spider off one of the apples before he bit into it.

Akashi also began eating an apple as he looked around. Things were peaceful for the moment at least. But he still had to be on his guard in case another demon attacked. He should try getting an actual weapon.

He never had a need for one before since he had been determined to stay out of the war but now that he had chosen a side he needed one. Fire wouldn't do a lot of damage against a demon since it was their elemental power just like fire didn't work very well against him.

Suddenly Kuroko winced and Akashi frowned.

"What happened?" Akashi asked as Kuroko cradled his hand gingerly.

"It's nothing. Something bit me is all." Kuroko replied and Akashi frowned as he noticed a spider crawling away quickly. His eyes narrowed.

"There have been an awful lot of spiders lately." He said suspiciously before he grabbed Kuroko's hand to inspect it. It looked like a normal bug bite but Akashi didn't want to take the chance. He started pulling Kuroko back to the cave.

"Ah, Akashi-kun what's going on? We haven't finished eating." Kuroko asked.

"I don't want to chance that it was a poisonous spider so I'm going to put an antidote over it just in case." Akashi replied thankful that it had been one of the medicines he had been able to salvage.

Suddenly something wrapped around Kuroko's other hand. There was a hard pull and Kuroko's hand was torn from Akashi's and the angel was sent flying deeper into the forest. Kuroko gasped as he was sent crashing into a tree and landed onto the ground painfully.

He looked at his wrist and frowned when he saw that something greyish white and stringy was wrapped around it tightly. He tried to tear it off but it was sticky and strong. It was almost as if…as if it was a spider silk.

"Caught you little prince." A voice sneered and Kuroko looked up to see a man approaching him.

He had a gaunt face with high cheekbones, slicked back black hair, cunning black eyes and on his forehead was a bright red dot that glowed. On his back were 8 spider legs.

"You're not a demon." Kuroko said after a moment. He could sense malice but it was different. The man's aura was different.

"My name is Kentaro Seto although humans call me Anansi." Kuroko's eyes widened and he began struggling with the spider web around his wrist. Anansi was a spider God who was known to be a trickster.

"You're working with the demons?" Akashi asked coming out from behind a tree with anger in his eyes.

"It's not so bad working with them. They promised to let me live if I helped." Kentaro said with a smirk and Akashi looked vaguely disgusted.

"To think a God would lower himself to working with demons. How disgraceful." Akashi drawled as he looked at Kuroko who had finally used his wind to cut the spider silk.

The angel was wobbling on his feet and his eyes had a slightly dazed look. Akashi had been right to suspect poison.

"What did you do to him?" Akashi demanded and Kentaro looked pleased with himself.

"Just a paralysis. I can't have him cutting my precious silk with his wind after all." Kuroko grimaced. They had to take him down before it took complete effect.

He sent a wave of wind at Kentaro just as Akashi lunged at him with a fireball in his hand. He wasn't a demon so fire should hurt him just fine.

Anansi dodged and whistled. The ground began to shake and to Kuroko's horror he saw huge spiders the size of trees appear. To make matters worse was the forest was covered in spider silk so fine that it wasn't easily seen. He only figured it out when his wind attack had met a bit of resistance on its way to its target.

"I spent all night setting this up." Kentaro said as he silk appeared and began weaving itself around him. "Just give it up. You can't win against a God."

"We'll see about that!" Akashi snarled as he tried to lunge at Kentaro again but was stopped by the silk.

"Did I mention that this thread is flammable? Burn it up and everything it's connected to will go up in flames. Your friends included." Kentaro said as he stroked one of his spider's legs fondly. Akashi growled as he distinguished a fireball he had just created.

A huge wave of wind suddenly brushed past them like a small tornado. It swept over as far as Kuroko could make it go. Akashi braced himself but the wind didn't touch him. Instead it went around him. Kentaro snarled as the wind cut at him and took away most of the silk around them before disappearing.

"I won't go without a fight." Kuroko said determinedly. The spiders around them began to attack but suddenly Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara appeared.

Kise transformed in Murasakibara and they both made themselves grow so they were as big as the spiders. They grappled onto the insects and began to tear off their legs.

Aomine began to tear through the spider with astonishing speed. He was able to jump with such force that he went through the spider's body and he would tear its insides with his teeth and hands.

Midorima used vines to keep the spiders still. More vines would begin to dig into the spiders, slowly ripped them in pieces.

Kuroko panted as he braced himself against a tree. He could feel his body weakening and his vision was blurry. He wanted to send out another wave of wind because he could see that silk was beginning to appear again but he wouldn't be able to guide the wind so it didn't hurt his friends anymore.

'Why am I so weak?' Kuroko thought as he gritted his teeth. He was tired of relying on other people. They had been nothing but nice to him and now they were fighting because of him. Their home was being attacked because of him.

Akashi meanwhile was using as much fire power as he could to attack Kentaro before he had a chance to wrap the forest with the silk. He managed to severely injure Kentaro with burns before he felt the resistance of the thread with every movement he made.

He looked at Kuroko just in time to see him crumple to the ground as the paralysis took effect. Still Kuroko had given him a chance to hurt Kentaro enough that he had the advantage. Akashi began ripping at the silk around him with his clawed hands, trying to get to the spider God when there was an angry roar.

Akashi looked to see both Murasakibara and Kise getting wrapped in silk by the remaining spider giants. They tried to tear them off but the silk was too strong. Aomine was facing the same problem although he was able to shred the silk easily more would just keep coming. Midorima was the only one who was able to keep attacking but with all the remaining spiders now paying him attention he was outnumbered.

Akashi gritted his teeth angrily. He turned his attention to Kentaro. All he had to do was kill him and the spiders should disappear. He only hoped Midorima could hold out until then.

Kentaro panted as he looked over his badly burnt skin. That damn nephilim. Still with the angel now out of commission the battle would be over and he would be greatly rewarded by the king. He easily avoided another of Akashi's attack and sent more silk around him so there was a slight barrier around him.

Kuroko saw the state they were in and tried to get up but his body refused to listen to him. He cursed as he kept trying. He had to help out. He couldn't just lie there and do nothing. Then he paused as a breeze of wind brushed around him.

Kentaro's eyes widened when he saw arrows begin to rain down on the huge spiders. Everyone looked up to the sky to see angels. Six of them.

There was one shooting arrows with deadly accuracy. He had short black hair, glasses over sharp black eyes and in his hand a golden bow that made arrows appear in it so he was able to shoot arrow after arrow without stopping.

Beside him was a small woman with short brown hair and analytical brown eyes. Her eyes seemed to waver a little and she was pointing out to the shooter where to shoot to take the spiders down like she was able to pinpoint where their weaknesses were.

A short boy with wild hair, slitted brown eyes and a catlike grin flew down and with a bang he transformed into a huge cat the same size as the spiders. He landed on the back of one and began to tear into it easily with its jaws.

Another angel with a kind face even in battle dove down also and his hands began to grow until they were the same size as Murasakibara's. Together with the golem they were able to tear away some of the silk so he was able to join in the battle.

An angel with extraordinary sharp black eyes flew down at break neck speed and he began to slice at the spiders with twin daggers. He avoided attacks and the silk trying to wrap around him easily as if he could sense it beforehand.

An angel with black hair and kind eyes flew down to Kuroko. He gently cradled the boy as a soft light enveloped him.

Kentaro snarled and tried to run away but suddenly Akashi was right there in front of him shoving his hand right into his chest. With a demonic smile, Akashi lit the hand in his body on fire and Kentaro screamed as he was cooked from the inside out.

"A God who demeans himself by joining the demons can't win against me." Akashi whispered. The spiders and the silk disappeared as he let Kentaro drop onto the ground, smoke coming out of his mouth.

Akashi was about to walk toward Kuroko when a dagger by the sharp eyed boy dug into his neck. Seeing their leader in trouble Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima and Aomine tried to run to him but they found themselves surrounded by the six angels ready to attack.

"Kill the nephilim. He's probably aiding the demons." The girl commanded but Kuroko's soft voice stopped them.

"Stop, he's an ally." Kuroko said as he stood up. The soft glow that had surrounded him dissipated and he gave the kind eyed angel a small smile before he set his mouth determinedly. "Let them go they mean no harm."

"But he's a nephilim." The girl said in confusion.

"He's not allied with the demons Riko-san. He's had numerous chances to kill me but he hasn't. He has healed me and taken care of me. Izuki-san, Let. Him. Go." Kuroko's eyes glowed briefly and the dagger was dropped from Akashi's neck. The angel looked momentarily surprised as if he hadn't meant to drop it.

The redhead immediately went to his friends to check for any wounds while keeping a wary eye on the angels who did the same.

Suddenly the girl smacked Kuroko over the head which had Akashi bristling. The angel winced as she glowered at him angrily.

"What were you thinking? Leaving by yourself like that! You could have been killed! I'm surprised you weren't. After all we've done to protect you and you go and run away!"

"We couldn't find you for days. If it weren't for your wind finding us we wouldn't have come in time." The angel with the bow scolded.

"I'm sorry Riko-san, Hyuuga-san." Kuroko said as he made sure no one was injured. The giant cat meowed and stretched, knocking a tree down by accident when had Midorima gritting his teeth.

"Ah, Koganei-san please go back to your other form. You're knocking down trees." Kuroko said and there was a bang and an angel sat in the cats place. "Mitobe-san please heal my friends."

The kind eyed angel, Mitobe, nodded as he went over to where Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima and Akashi were standing.

"Guys this is Riko, Hyuuga, Mitobe, Izuki, Kiyoshi and Koganei." Kuroko said as he pointed to each angel in turn. Then he pointed to the other group. "Guys, this is Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima. We will be working with them from this day onward."

* * *

So yeah. Many of you had already guessed it was Seirin who were the angels and just to make sure you all know this, Kagami is not an angel he has a different role.

Btw any anime suggestions? I just finished Natsume Yuujinchou (totally think Tanuma and Natsume belong with each other) and on the look out for any other good anime. Doesn't necessarily have to be like Natsume.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews! **Please read bottom author note**

Unbeta'd

* * *

"Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Riko asked sweetly and all the angels even Kuroko shivered. Hyuuga twitched as he adjusted his white garb that all the angels were wearing. Seeing as no one was going to help him, Kuroko sighed and followed her away from everyone else.

"Riko-san I know you have your misgivings but I've been with them for a few days and I trust them." Kuroko started off when they were out of ear shot.

"Kuroko, there's a nephilim, a vampire and a golem there. Their race isn't on the best of terms with us! How do you know they aren't spies? That this wasn't their plan?" Riko asked worriedly.

"Akashi-kun saved my life when a demon tried to kill me." Kuroko defended.

"And how do you know that wasn't part of their plan to lure you to them?" Riko demanded and Kuroko sighed.

"Akashi-kun will not betray me." Kuroko said.

"How do you know?" Riko said with exasperation.

"I touched his soul and…I saw something other than the fact that he has no dominant side between the angel and demon side of him." Kuroko said hesitantly as he made sure they were out of earshot.

"What could you have seen that makes you so sure?" Kuroko leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Riko covered her mouth and looked at Kuroko in astonishment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

"No, he isn't ready to know and I'm not sure he ever will be." Kuroko said as he gave her a warning look to keep her mouth shut.

"I don't know Kuroko even so…" Riko said doubtfully but most of her fight was gone.

"We can't win by ourselves. We have always known that. Please believe in my instincts. They will help us." Kuroko said and Riko sighed and reluctantly nodded in resignation. "I would appreciate it if you would strategize with Akashi-kun. I believe you two would work well together if you give him a chance."

"Alright Kuroko." Riko said and Kuroko gave her a small smile before they went back to everyone who thankfully hadn't killed each other but were still looking at each other warily.

"If everyone is in agreement, we will be working together to end this war. I look forward to working with you." Riko announced and the angels looked at her with surprise. She gave them a warning look and everyone relaxed their stance so they didn't look so defensive.

"We look forward to working with you as well." Akashi said diplomatically. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to strategize a plan as soon as possible."

"I think that would be for the best." Riko said and Kuroko sat down in the middle of the two groups.

"What are your current plans?" Both Hyuuga and Riko twitched both obviously against letting the other group know. Kuroko eyed them and his eyes flashed brightly.

"Our goal is to destroy the gate of hell. If we destroy that they won't be able to come to Earth." Riko said slowly.

"Do you know the location of the gate?" Akashi asked and Riko shook her head with a sigh.

"We've tried different tactics to find it but it isn't easy. Even if we do find it, it will be heavily guarded."

"Demons outnumber angels especially with their alliances. Do you have any alliances?"

"No, we're unsure who we can trust. We can't take a betrayal. We don't have enough angels to risk that." Riko said and Akashi nodded in understanding.

"Kuroko can ask the fairies for an alliance. If it's him, the heart of angels, they will help." Akashi suggested and Riko blinked in surprise. They had tried to find the fairies in the past but they were well hidden.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, I have a vague location." Akashi said. "I will be happy to guide Kuroko there and keep him safe."

"Now hold on, I don't think it's a good idea for just the two of you to go." Hyuuga butted in and Akashi's eyes flashed.

"Are you questioning my loyalties or my strength to protect him?" Akashi asked dangerously.

"Akashi-san can protect me and I trust him to do so." Kuroko cut in before Hyuuga could say something that would start a battle between the two groups. Aomine already looked like he was prepared to attack and Kise didn't look too far behind.

"Kuroko are you sure about this?" Hyuuga asked and Kuroko nodded. Hyuuga sighed and looked away.

"Are there any other alliances we can get that you think are trustworthy?" Riko said to guide the topic to something safer.

"I can ask the fauns." Kise butted in. "I know the leader well and I'm sure he's willing to help."

"I can ask the pixies. Takao went back to his homeland so I'll have to travel there but I know he'll be willing to help." Midorima said.

"I can ask the centaurs." Aomine said reluctantly.

"I can ask the giants." Murasakibara said boredly as he searched the ground for any yummy looking rocks to munch on.

"So we can travel and try to make those alliances." Akashi said.

"We can escort them." Hyuuga said but Kuroko shook his head much to the angel's surprise.

"I need you guys to do something else. I need the rest of the angels to be ready for the upcoming battle. As my commanders, only you can get the job done." Kuroko said and the angels looked reluctant to leave him alone. Finally it was Riko who sighed in resignation.

"We can't disobey you. If that's what you wish we don't have a choice." Riko said and Kuroko nodded. "Then we'll head out and do that now. We are in your debt." Riko said to Akashi and it looked like it killed her to say that.

The angels began to fly away. Kiyoshi was about to fly away but Kuroko stopped him.

"Kiyoshi-san I need you to do me a favor. I need you to get my Father's sword and bring it here as soon as you possibly can." Kuroko murmured lowly and Kiyoshi looked surprised.

"I thought you disliked fighting with swords." Kiyoshi asked and Kuroko shook his head.

"It isn't for me. I think because Akashi-san is part angel he should be able to use the sword." Kiyoshi hummed pensively.

"You trust him enough to let him use your Father's sword?"

"He saved my life. Call it me repaying a debt if you will." Kuroko said and Kiyoshi nodded before ruffling Kuroko's hair.

"I should be able to make it back here by tomorrow morning." Kiyoshi said before he took off. Kuroko sent a wave of wind to speed his journey up.

"What was that about?" Akashi asked and Kuroko smiled at him softly.

"You will see tomorrow morning if you will allow us to stay here for that long." Kuroko said.

"Yes, I was planning on everyone leaving tomorrow and preparing today." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded. "For today we shall prepare. We need to collect food, bandages, and I'll prepare some medicine."

Everyone nodded and went to go collect whatever they could. Kuroko helped Akashi collect herbs although once again he hindered more than help. Still Akashi couldn't quite bring himself to say anything since the angel looked happy to help.

"So those were the angels who kept you in heaven?" Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded as he tried to tell the difference between two flowers.

"Yes, I've known them for centuries. I've known Kiyoshi since I was first made into an angel. He greets all the newcomers and makes them feel at home." Kuroko said with a little smile.

"What are their powers if you don't mind me asking? I saw Koganei transform into a cat and Kiyoshi's hands grow." Akashi asked while he accepted the flower from Kuroko and threw it out when the angel wasn't looking since it wasn't the one he was looking for.

"Riko can spot an enemy's weaknesses, Izuki can see an attack a few seconds before it happens, Mitobe can heal anything and Hyuuga has extraordinary accuracy when it comes to shooting." Kuroko replied after a small bit of hesitancy.

"So you're fully healed now?" Akashi asked he looked over Kuroko.

"Yes, Mitobe healed everything that wasn't already." Kuroko replied happily as he stretched his wings out. Akashi touched a wing and Kuroko shivered but didn't move it away. Akashi noticed and experimentally stroked the wing some more.

"Akashi-kun what are you doing?" Kuroko asked as he looked away to hide his slight blush.

"Nothing just making sure it's healed." Akashi said with a smirk as he let the wing go. Kuroko gave him a deadpanned look as he ruffled his feathers in slight agitation. He went back to collecting what he thought were herbs. Akashi gave him an odd look but with a shake of his head the look disappeared.

"How far is the journey to the fairies?" Kuroko asked.

"We should get there in a day or two since your wings are healed." Akashi said after some estimation.

"I can make the journey faster if I use my wind." Kuroko suggest but Akashi shook his head.

"I want you to store your powers in case any demons or Gods show up." Akashi replied and Kuroko nodded in understanding.

"Do you think they'll listen to me?" Kuroko asked softly and Akashi smiled at him softly.

"You're the heart of angels, of course they will. They biggest problem is getting them to cooperate with the pixies. They don't get along." Akashi said with a grimace. "Luckily that's the only problem. The other alliances are indifferent to each other."

"That's good." Kuroko said as he looked up at the sky. It was just beginning to hit him that this was happening. That the end of the war was coming. That it was all or nothing. If the angels did not win the upcoming battle then they would lose the war. There wasn't as many angels anymore.

"Tetsuya, we will win." Kuroko blinked when he saw Akashi looking at him with determination. Akashi's hand brushed his own and he felt strength seep into him from the brief contact.

"Akashi-kun…"Kuroko started but then he shook his head. "No, nevermind."

"Tetsuya?" Akashi questioned with a frown and Kuroko gave him a soft smile.

"I'll tell you some other time." Kuroko said before he trotted off to a peach tree.

A few hours later and everyone regrouped. Akashi had made some medicine while Kuroko watched him intently. Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara had found plenty of fruit for everyone and Midorima had made bags out of sturdy leaves.

Akashi packed the bags equally for everybody. He then talked to them individually to make sure they were all prepared mentally for the journey. Kise was pleased to be going back, Aomine was a bit reluctant, Murasakibara looked a bit hesitant but after a small chat he looked determined and Midorima looked grumpy although Akashi could see that he was eager to see Takao.

They spent the night with each other. Kuroko could tell that this would be the first time in a long time since they were separated. He could almost see the bond that connected them all together. Kuroko wondered if someday he would be a part of them too. Too share a bond like that with them.

Kuroko hummed as he snuggled into Kise's fur. The blonde had transformed into a wolf and curled around Kuroko to keep him warm. Akashi was lucky that he was a nephilim and his fire element kept him warm. Aomine stood watch over them since he was a vampire and couldn't sleep at night. Murasakibara was curled around them the best he could as a protective wall. Even Midorima had deigned to sleep with them and not in a tree.

The next morning everyone but Kuroko and Akashi departed. There wasn't much of a goodbye that was verbal but subtle looks told a different story.

_Be safe. _

_Don't die._

Kuroko watched them go sadly and hoped that they would make the journey safely. He looked at Akashi who looked wistful and was glad that he wasn't alone. Kuroko sent out some wind to hurry Kiyoshi's journey along and soon he arrived with a wrapped bundle in his arms.

Kuroko accepted the bundle gratefully and Kiyoshi smiled at him kindly and ruffled his hair before he set of to go back to heaven. Kuroko unwrapped the bundle to reveal a silver sword with a golden hilt. White, nearly invisible on the silver, symbols were inscribed on the blade.

With a nostalgic look, Kuroko gave it to Akashi who blinked in surprise. He half expected the blade to reject him since angel weapons could only be wielded by angels themselves but the blade didn't do anything when he gripped the hilt.

"I thought so. You're part angel so you can wield angel weapons. That used to be my Father's." Kuroko explained and Akashi looked at him in surprise.

"You gave me your Father's sword?"

"It's the strongest weapon in heaven. It won't melt like other weapons if you light it on fire so you can use your elemental powers." Kuroko explained but the surprise was still evident on Akashi's face.

"I meant why you gave me something this valuable. This was your Father's." Kuroko smiled sadly.

"No one was talented enough to wield it so it stored safely in a tree. I think my Father would like his sword to help end the war." Kuroko explained. Akashi slowly slid a finger down the blade and he could feel the power resonating through it.

"Thank you Tetsuya." He said quietly as he attached the blade to his clothes so it rested against his side.

"You're welcome Akashi-kun. Shall we get going?" Akashi nodded and the two took off.

* * *

**Important Note**

I posted a short story as a slight spin off thingie magig. It's to do with Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima's journey. It tells you of their past and how they met Akashi. I was originally going to post it here but then I realized in a way it doesn't have a lot to do with the story line.

Edit: Because I was half asleep I decided it was a good idea to post the first chapter in the story then had to delete it because I haven't posted this chapter so nobody would get it yet so sorry for any confusion. The new story will be reposted after I post this.

Edit: I'll just post this chapter now and the new story now….ignore me there's a train (I think it's a train) that keeps honking outside (It's been two hours! People need to bloody sleep!) and it's keeping me from sleeping so I'm beyond tired and a little…crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews. Reminder that I have a small spin off story in the works posted.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Kuroko blinked. The owl blinked. Akashi shook his head.

"If you're done playing with the owl we should go find a place to sleep for the night." Akashi said wryly but Kuroko didn't even look at him. Instead he tilted his head and clapped his hands when the owl mimicked him.

There was a noise behind the owl and Kuroko let out a startled yelp when the owl's head turned all the way around.

"Akashi-kun the owl killed itself. It broke its own neck." Kuroko said and although is expression didn't change there was an undertone of panic in his voice. Akashi gave the angel a deadpanned look and found himself thinking, not for the first time, that there should be a limit to how naïve someone can be.

"Owls can turn their heads all the way around. It's not dead." Akashi said and Kuroko blinked in surprise as he flew to face the owl who blinked at him. "Tetsuya, we really must find a place to sleep for the night if we wish to wake up early tomorrow."

The two were currently in the middle of a desert and Kuroko was still unsure if he liked it. There was sand everywhere which felt really weird when he walked on it, a few cactuses that he found out the hard way hurt when touched and it was really hot. Kuroko had tried to use the wind to cool off but even the wind was hot.

Then there were the dangerous animals. There were some that were nice and friendly like the meerkats, camels and foxes but then there were poisonous snakes, spiders and scorpions that Kuroko had to carefully avoid. He already almost got bitten by a snake.

"Are we going to sleep here?" Kuroko finally asked when the owl flew away much to his utter disappointment.

"I was planning too. The next city is hours away and I would prefer to settle down before the sun sets." Akashi replied and Kuroko nodded as he stretched his sore wings. It had been a long time before he had gotten such a workout. They had flown nonstop and had arrived in the desert that day.

As they were flying Kuroko had gotten to see many things but unfortunately he had not been able to stop and actually spend time in the beautiful places they had passed but Akashi had promised that once the war was over that he would take Kuroko back.

Akashi began to walk away and Kuroko followed him, waddling because he was still unused to walking on sand. He stumbled as his foot sank and Akashi finally took pity on the poor angel and helped him walk by holding his hand, pulling the angel whenever he stumbled.

Finally the two settled by an odd rock formation that created a small overhang that would offer them a little bit of a shelter which felt better than sleeping in the wide open. Kuroko watched the sun set and shivered as cold began to seep in, getting colder and colder as the sun disappeared. Kuroko shivered as he wrapped his wings around him in an attempt to warm up but it didn't do any good.

Who would have thought that a place that could be so hot that it felt like it was going to melt his feathers could get so cold at night? Kuroko twitched when a scorpion scuttled past him and he warily kept an eye on the dangerous stinger knowing full well the pain it could cause thanks to Akashi's adamant lecture on what not to play with in the desert.

Akashi watched the small angel curled up in his wings but still visibly shaking for a few moments until his conscience finally forced him to take the angel into his arms and wrap his own warmer wings around him. Kuroko let out a small squeak of surprise but when warmth seeped into his cold skin he immediately snuggled as close as he could to Akashi.

'Honestly, what's up with this angel and his ability to make everyone around him want to protect him?' Akashi pondered as he laid down with the angel still cocooned in his arms and wings.

"I don't think I like the desert Akashi-kun." Kuroko said and Akashi chuckled as he lazily lit a passing scorpion on fire.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow Tetsuya. By this time tomorrow we should be at the fairy home where it's much warmer at night than this." Akashi reassured him.

"What's it like there?" Kuroko asked sleepily as he buried his head into Akashi's shirt.

"I'm not sure myself I've only heard it from someone in passing. From what I've heard it's a thick forest, so thick that not even the sun pierces through the trees and magic is entwined in the air in it."

"I can't wait to go there." Kuroko mumbled as he closed his eyes and in moments his breathing deepened. Akashi buried his head into the blue hair under his chin, vaguely noting that the angel smelled like vanilla, before he sank into a light sleep light enough to be woken up if anything approached them.

The next morning Akashi woke up to a bright sun and nearly unbearable heat that had him grimacing. To his annoyance he found a couple of scorpions daring to rest on his wings which were still wrapped around a still sleeping Kuroko and with a twitch of his eye both scorpions were lit on fire.

He gently unwrapped his wings from Kuroko before the angel could get overheated and stretched languidly, preparing for the long flight ahead of them. Kuroko woke up midway of his stretching and after a few yawns and eye rubbing he joined the nephilim. Both were eager to get out of the desert.

They ate the last of their fruit that they had packed, they would have to restock whenever they reached a city or town, before they flew off.

Kuroko was sorely tempted to use his wind to guide them out of the desert faster but a quick stern glance from Akashi, who seemed to gain the knack of knowing just what he was thinking, and Kuroko changed his mind.

It took them nearly the entire day before they finally reached the edge of the desert much to their relief. They arrived at a small city where they drank their fill of water and stole a considerable amount of fruit and vegetables before they immediately left much to Kuroko's disappointment.

The sun was just beginning to set when they arrived at a large forest that Akashi confirmed was the home of the fairy King. The trees were thick, so thick that like Akashi had heard the sun couldn't be seen, leaving it pitch dark and impossible to navigate through it.

They cautiously entered the forest anyway and Kuroko blinked as he felt the magic so thick it was nearly palpable. Kuroko held out his hands and breathed in the air gently. The magic felt so innocent and light, probably because it was from the fairies.

"It's impossible to see where we're going or figure out where they are. I presume that the King would live in the middle but I don't think it will be easy to pinpoint the exact location." Akashi said with a grimace. Kuroko hummed and blinked when he felt the magic react to the noise.

"We're not here to harm the forest or the fairies. Won't you help us?" Kuroko called out softly and sweetly as he let his own magic mingle in the air. Nothing happened for a moment but then little balls of lights appeared, lighting up the forest so they could see better and making a trail.

"Willow wisps." Akashi identified with surprise and Kuroko smiled at him softly.

"They will lead us to the fairy King." Kuroko told him as he gently cupped a willow wisp and whispered his thanks.

They cautiously followed the lights with Akashi holding Kuroko's sleeve to ensure the angel didn't run off suddenly in excitement as he was prone to do in a new area. It didn't seem like long when they both saw a light shining ahead and Akashi's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

It was a huge forest, at least miles long, there was no way they should be anywhere near the middle so why was there light? His hand brushed against the hilt of his sword as they approached but Kuroko wasn't worried. He didn't sense anything malicious and he had a feeling the magic of the forest would warn him if he was in any sort of danger.

They reached the light and Kuroko opened his mouth in awe.

There were fireflies everywhere, so many that it lit up the area revealing a small creek with an old bridge over it. Kuroko quickly walked to the middle of the bridge and held out his hands in wonder, smiling when some of the fireflies landed on him.

Akashi watched in the shadows as the angel seemed to glow and radiate. The dim light made his skin seem almost translucent and the joy lit up the blue eyes. It almost hurt to be so near a being of sure purity like if he got to close he would taint the angel.

Kuroko suddenly turned to him, as if he had sensed Akashi's thoughts, and he walked to Akashi and pulled the redhead to the middle of the bridge.

"It's beautiful isn't it Akashi-kun?" Kuroko whispered as he kept his hand wrapped around Akashi's as if to make sure the redhead wouldn't leave.

"Yes." Akashi replied without taking his eyes off the angel. His heart was beating faster for a reason he couldn't hope to understand. He felt warmth radiating through his body that had absolutely nothing to do with his fire element. He didn't know what was happening to him but he did know it had everything to do with Kuroko.

Kuroko turned his head and their eyes met.

Everything seemed to freeze.

Akashi's body moved on its own. He wanted to blame it on his demon side but truthfully that wouldn't be true. He wanted to say that he was just caught up in the moment but that wouldn't be true either. Truthfully he didn't know why he did it except that his body moved on its own.

He bent down and kissed Kuroko on the lips. It was a chaste kiss and he had expected the angel to be disgusted, to push him away and give him the look all angels gave him. So he was taken off guard when slender arms wrapped around his neck and hesitant lips kissed him back.

Akashi gripped the small angel tightly and deepened the kiss and Kuroko whined softly but allowed it. He tasted like the very fruit he loved. Sweet. Delectable. Addicting. Akashi couldn't get enough.

Moments passed and Kuroko gently pushed Akashi back as he panted for breath, his cheeks red and eyes soft.

"I'm going to corrupt you." Akashi murmured bitterly and Kuroko gave him a soft smile.

"You have to be more corrupted to corrupt an angel Akashi-kun." Kuroko said playfully and Akashi looked at the angel with confused eyes.

"I thought you would be more surprised." He admitted and Kuroko hummed.

"Akashi-kun I like being with you. I haven't known you for long but when I'm with you I'm happier and feel safer than I ever have before and that includes when I was in heaven. I don't know why but I feel drawn to you." Kuroko admitted softly and Akashi frowned.

"Even if I'm a nephilim?" Kuroko gave Akashi a deadpanned look, startling the redhead.

"You being a nephilim has nothing to do with it. You are not evil." Kuroko said bluntly as he stared into Akashi's eyes to make sure the message got through. Akashi smirked as he pressed his body against Kuroko's in an intimidating way so he towered over the smaller body.

"How can you be so sure?" Akashi whispered dangerously as his eyes glinted but Kuroko didn't even blink.

"I just do Akashi-kun." Kuroko said simply as if that was enough and in some ways, it was. Akashi shook his head before letting the angel go. "Why are you so determined to think of yourself as evil?"

"I suppose it was just the way I was raised. I was raised to be evil Tetsuya." Akashi said bitterly as he thought of his past and Kuroko looked at him curiously.

"Will you allow me to see? Will you share with me your memories?" Kuroko asked as he cupped Akashi's face with his small hands. There was a huge weight that hung over his words; his request was not a small one but Akashi nodded with a wry smile. It was a test of sorts for him, to see if the angel could truly say he was not evil after seeing his memories. Would the angel truly accept him knowing everything he had done?

Kuroko smiled before he leant up and lightly pressed his lips against Akashi's. Both their eyes slid shut and Akashi could feel Kuroko's magic filling his veins and wrapping around his very being. He gripped Kuroko's arms, his long sharp nails digging into skin, as he fought with everything he had to not fight it. Memories began to fill his mind as he relived them so Kuroko could see.

* * *

Distorted memories filled Kuroko's mind in a chaotic tornado of images and people's voices flittered through his ears until it was just one loud noise, impossible to distinguish them apart. He gritted his teeth as he forced his mind to focus.

Soon he was able to work through the mass of memories, looking at the ones most important to Akashi.

He saw how his mother killed an entire village of people while Akashi had been forced to watch. When he tried to help a little girl his mother had flown into a rage and had beaten Akashi until he was an inch away of death before leaving him there in a pool of blood only returning hours later to drag him back home.

"_You are a nephilim, destined for only destruction."_

He saw Akashi mother covering Akashi's hand with her own, forcing the little boy to grip a knife and plunging it into the chest of an already dying man, killing him instantly.

"_The angels will never accept you. Only the demons will love you."_

All of Akashi's early memories involved death and his mother. How he was beaten by her and other demons when he refused to kill willingly. How he was forced to kill or be killed.

"_All nephilims are evil, even you, so stop fighting it." _

He saw how Akashi finally reached his limit at a young tender age and how he killed his mother when he tried to force him to kill a little girl. When he got near the girl he had saved she had screamed and called him a monster.

When the other demons had seen his dead mother they had driven him away and threatened to kill him if he ever showed his face again.

"_You are now forsaken by both demons and angels. You are too evil for both."_

Kuroko saw how Akashi tried to get help from the angels, to persuade them that he would help them in the war but how they refused to listen and instead tried to kill him.

"_A nephilim has no place with the angels." _

Agony, pain, sorrow, rage, loneliness. It was a typhoon of emotions that swirled around Kuroko and cut through him. It almost threatened to consume him but he was able to barely pull away.

* * *

Kuroko panted as he pulled away from Akashi, tears running down his face and his heart hurting from emotional residue. His body was weak, overwhelmed by everything he had seen and feeling as if he had actually experienced it, a consequence of seeing another's memories.

Kuroko staggered and would have fallen if Akashi hadn't caught him. He leaned against the nephilim as he fought to gain control over himself and fight the disorientation in his mind.

"Do you still think I'm not evil? I have killed people." Akashi asked. He expected the angel to cringe away, to look at him with judging hateful eyes that scorned his very being, and perhaps even be attacked. He did not expect Kuroko to look at him with soul wrenching agony mixed with pain and even guilt.

"You are not evil." Kuroko replied as he tightly hugged Akashi who froze with wide eyes.

"You can say that even after seeing everything that you did?" Akashi whispered faintly.

"You did nothing wrong on your own will. The only one wronged was you by both the angels and the demons. No, I do not think you are evil." Kuroko said vehemently.

Akashi was in shock. His entire being was shocked to the core. An angel, the heart of angels, had just seen his sins, his entire life, and still refuted that he was evil. An angel who was still holding him tightly, accepting him still, crying for him even.

Slowly, Akashi wrapped his arms around the angel and buried his head into the soft blue hair in front of him.

"If you say so, who am I to argue?" Akashi said faintly and Kuroko let out a weak sobbing laugh.

* * *

Truthfully I was going to go with them being soulmates but I decided it against it. Just felt like it would mean more if they weren't. I'm also a little scared that I rushed their relationship a bit. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.

The next chapter will have Kagami in it (He's not a fairy.) although I'm not sure when I will update I might take a small break from writing.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

Mini character death and sort of main character death.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Kuroko hummed softly as he eyed Akashi subtly, both of them continuing on their journey to the King of fairies. They had barely talked after what had happened to the bridge and Kuroko didn't push Akashi, knowing that the nephilim had a lot on his mind that he needed to sort through. There was uncharacteristic uncertainty in usually decisive heterochromatic eyes.

"It's really quiet." Akashi suddenly commented and Kuroko blinked when he realized that Akashi was right. He hadn't lived in Akashi's forest for very long but there had always been noises from animals and bugs. Here, even though magic hummed all around them, there were no signs of actual life.

"The wind isn't warning me of any danger." Kuroko replied but he raised his guard as he warily looked around.

"You can't depend on your wind to warn you all the time. There are enemies strong enough to hide themselves." Akashi warned him and Kuroko bit his lip as he sent out a wave of wind just in case making a whistling sound echo throughout the forest.

They continued to follow the willow wisps with caution, ready to fight at a moment's notice. Kuroko's wind returned to him, bringing the scent of blood and death with it.

"They're being attacked." Kuroko said with wide eyes and the two flew off quickly with Kuroko using his wind to make them fly at impossible speeds, trusting the wind to fly them around the trees.

They burst into a large clearing, their eyes widening at the massacre revealed to them. Tiny dead fairies littered the ground while the ones were fighting a losing battle with what at first glance looked like dogs but were obviously not normal.

The dogs were all black and had rotting bodies with skin peeling and ripping off, some having their ribs exposed to reveal rotting innards. They had sharp yellow teeth and drooled black blood that made the ground sizzle where it landed.

"Hellhounds." Akashi swore as he pulled out the sword which seemed to glow in his hand and leant its power to Akashi. The nephilim was about to jump into battle when a fireball was thrown at him, forcing him to dodge.

He turned around to see a demon, commander level, looking at him with a bored expression. The demon yawned as he ran his hand through short light brown, almost red, hair as he set his small disinterested eyes on Akashi.

"Don't interfere or I'll have to fight you." The demon drawled. "I'm Commander Yamazaki and I can kill you easily."

"Help the fairies kill the hellhounds I'll take care of him." Akashi ordered and Kuroko nodded, trusting Akashi's fighting ability.

He immediately sent waves of wind against the hellhounds, slicing off skin and muscles easily but the hellhounds weren't the least bit perturbed as if they didn't feel pain at all. Still, his attacked garnered most of the hellhound's attention from the fairies.

A couple of them lunged at him but a barrier appeared around him that had nothing to do with his wind. Kuroko blinked then realized that it had been the fairies using their powers to help protect him. Setting his jaw determinedly, Kuroko sent wave after wave of wind at the hellhounds but even slicing up their hearts didn't do a thing to them.

The fairies dutifully kept the barrier intact around him as the hellhounds jumped at it and tried to tear it down but Kuroko didn't know how much longer they could keep it up. Well…if slicing vital organs didn't help then there was one other thing he could try slicing off.

Kuroko kicked off in the air and dove behind a hellhound and using his wind like a sword, he slashed downward and sliced the head clean off. The body hit the ground with a wet splat and thankfully neither the body nor the head so much as twitched.

With the knowledge of how to kill hellhounds, taking them down was now easy. They weren't particularly intelligent so they did nothing to protect their necks and they weren't able to attack him thanks to the fairies barrier around him.

He began loping off heads with deadly ease thankful that he was able to at least do this much. He just hoped Akashi was faring just as well. The demon wasn't as strong as Imayoshi but back then Akashi had help.

Kuroko chanced a glance and grimaced when he saw the fire spreading throughout the forest. If nothing was done and soon then the fire would spread and the fairies home would be completely destroyed. There was nothing he could do since his wind would just spread the fire around faster.

"Stop protecting me and protect your home. I can manage on my own." Kuroko shouted and he heard the fairies whisper among themselves uncertainly. "There's not many left I can handle them but if you don't do something now your home will be destroyed."

At his words the barrier flickered and disappeared as the fairies flew off to put out the fire with their magic. Kuroko continued to fight the hellhounds but it was a bit more difficult now that he had to also dodge their attacks.

One of them managed to latch on to his wing and it locked its jaw so no matter how hard Kuroko slammed it against the ground the beast wouldn't let go. There was an excruciating pain where its teeth sank down but it was at an angle so Kuroko couldn't slice its head off without slicing his wing as well.

Another hellhound lunged at him, using Kuroko's distraction as an opportunity, but Kuroko managed to slice its head off just in time. Ignoring the hellhound on his wing and the excruciating spreading pain for now, Kuroko focused on killing the other hellhounds.

They tried to latch onto his other wing, probably in an attempt to completely ground him, but Kuroko's wind was faster. Soon all of them lay on the ground before him, their blood making the ground smoke.

Panting from the exertion and the pain Kuroko finally turned his attention to the one latched on his wing. He used his wing to repeated slam it against a tree but all the accomplished as tearing off one of its legs.

The pain was spreading throughout his entire wing, the most sensitive part of an angel, and whatever toxin was in its drool was turning his feathers black and Kuroko wasn't entirely sure if it could even be healed. An angel with only one wing was utterly useless.

Suddenly the commander demon flew near him, pushed back by an attack from Akashi, and Kuroko used the opportunity to slam the hellhound body into him which sent him back to the ground when he was trying to get up. Least it was good for something.

Akashi flew by him and loped the hellhounds head off but even then the head kept its teeth into his wings even in death. Kuroko gingerly brought his wing near him and pried the jaw open and through the head at the commander in a bit of petty anger, his fingers singed from where they touched the drool.

The hellhound head smacked the commander in the head, distracting the commander and Akashi swooped in and plunged his sword into the commander's heart. A bright light lit inside of Yamazaki's body and he fell to the ground dead.

Akashi smirked as he wiped the blade clean with his sleeve before putting it away. It was nearly euphoric fighting with the sword which seemed to guide his every attack. If Akashi didn't know better he would almost say that it had a mind of its own.

He landed on the ground and his eyes widened when he saw Kuroko kneeling on the ground, cradling his severely wounded wing. It was nearly black like Akashi's wing but it emitted a burning and rotting scent. They needed to heal it or Kuroko would permanently lose it.

Suddenly the fairies, the size of his hand, floated to them with all the fire now extinguished and their home, while ruined, was salvageable.

"Thank you for saving us. You even allowed us to save our home at the cost of your wing." A fairy, the largest one which was probably the King, said to Kuroko, completely ignoring Akashi who didn't pay too much mind. Racism between species would always exist.

"We're just glad you're safe. My sincerest apologies for your fallen comrades." Kuroko said as he hid the pain from his face. The fairies began to gather around Kuroko and his wing began to chant. A light glow surrounded his wing and Kuroko had to bit off a cry of pain. Unlike when Mitobe or Midorima healed him it felt like a hundred of pinpricks of sharp magic stabbing his wing.

Akashi was by his side in a second, concern evident in his eyes and Kuroko took his hand into his own and squeezed tightly. Foreign instincts of needing to protect someone filled Akashi and his wings unconsciously bristled in agitation which had the fairies looking at him warily to see if he was a threat.

Akashi forced himself to calm down and instead he focused his attention on Kuroko's wing which was slowly but surely turning back to white. Soon, although not soon enough for both the angel and the nephilim, Kuroko's wing was completely healed and Kuroko gratefully gave his thanks to the fairies.

"It's the least we can do. If there's anything else we can do to give our thanks please let us know." The fairy King said and Kuroko paused.

"Well, I have come here to ask for your help. As the heart of angels, I beseech your help against the demons in the final battle." Kuroko said as he stood up, not noticing how he still held Akashi's hand. "Your barrier magic will come of great aid."

"Who else is in your alliance?" The king asked as he eyed their clasped hands.

"This nephilim, who I trust with my life, a vampire, a shapeshifter, a nature nymph and a golem. We are currently trying to gain an alliance with the fauns, centaurs, giants and pixies." Kuroko said and the fairies began to look doubtful at the mention of pixies.

"We are not on good terms on pixies." The king said doubtfully and Kuroko nodded in understanding.

"We all have a common enemy. The demons and their alliances will wipe out everyone on this planet including your home. We can't win unless we all band together and fight against them." Kuroko said persuasively and Akashi could almost swear he heard a bit of power mixed into his voice but it was too faint to be sure. "I'm not asking for you to be friends with the pixies, I'm merely asking for there to be a temporary truce until the war is over."

"We agree to the alliance." The fairy King said after a few minutes of whispering and contemplation. Kuroko bowed respectively as he said his thanks. "I will send out messengers to call all the fairies here and we will wait for the final battle."

"I will send angel messengers to inform you when the final battle will start." Kuroko said and the fairy King nodded.

Akashi smirked to himself, not feeling the need to say anything. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud of the angel who seemed to finally be taking the role of leadership as he was born to be. He hadn't been wrong to put his trust in him.

He looked at the fairy King with respect and with strength as he kept his features almost completely blank but with traces of kindness. He kept his body posture straight and carried himself with pride that had not been there when Akashi had first met him. He chose his words well and said them not with authority but with the right amount of persuasiveness and gentleness. Wind blew around them ever so gently to remind them of his power.

Yes, Kuroko was becoming the leader he was meant to be.

"Thank you. I look forward to fighting alongside you." Kuroko said. "We must be going now."

The fairies tried to get him to stay longer but Kuroko politely refused and soon the two made their way out of the forest, led by the willow wisps.

"How did I do?" Kuroko asked with a bit of self-consciousness and Akashi graced him with a slight smile.

"You did perfectly. You're becoming the leader you were meant to be." Akashi said with reassurance and Kuroko smiled wistfully. "Although you're fighting could use some work."

"I'll leave the fighting to you then Akashi-kun." Kuroko said playfully and Akashi shook his head.

They left the forest without stopping, both eager to return home and see if anyone else had made it back. They were about to take flight when they saw three spots in the sky flying towards them with rapid speed.

Both of them went on defensive with their wings spread out, Akashi's hand on the hilt of his sword and wind blowing around them protectively. They spots became bigger and bigger as they came closer and soon Kuroko gaped when he recognized two of the spots.

Dragons.

Rare mystical beasts only born from great power every couple millennium. People were lucky to even glimpse them once in a lifetime and here were two coming this way with what looked like a lady dressed in white between them.

As she got closer Kuroko could make out long blonde hair, a beautiful slender body, and green playful eyes and although she was flying she did not have wings. Someone about her made Kuroko feel weird, like he had seen her before and it hadn't been good but also knew she wasn't evil.

The two dragons landed first, their large long nearly snakelike bodies making a semi-circle around the woman and their jaws open ready to defend her. One dragon was red like fire while the other had blue scales like the ocean.

When Kuroko looked closer at the woman a sharp pain went through his head and he winced causing Akashi to look at him in concern.

"Ah, a little of you remembers me. Impressive." The woman said teasingly as she stepped toward them. Akashi drew his sword but kept it lower although it had the dragons snarling and smacking their tails warningly against the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Akashi asked as he eyed the dragons. He didn't know how strong the woman was but the dragons alone would be impossible to beat.

"I have many names given to me by the humans but I have taken a liking to the name Alexandra Garcia. As for what I am, I am the God of farming and agriculture." She replied as she stopped right in front of Kuroko who looked at her warily, some part of him wanting to get away even though he knew she wasn't going to harm him.

"What do you want?" Akashi repeated, not liking her so close to Kuroko. Alexandra gave him a flirtatious smile before wrapping her arms around Kuroko much to the nephilims ire and both dragons subtly rolled their eyes.

"I heard through a grapevine that you are the heart of angels recruiting people to fight against the demons to save humans and I wanted to see how strong your resolve is." She purred.

"Are you thinking of helping?" Kuroko asked as he tried to take a step back but she was stronger than she looked and she kept him in her arms.

"Did you know the reason that angels don't remember their past lives as humans?" Alexandra asked, ignoring his question. "It's so they don't have any negative feelings towards humans. Because if you have bad memories of humans, you might not be so inclined to help them."

"What does this have to do with Tetsuya?" Akashi asked and Alexandra smiled as she let Kuroko go and the blue dragon twitched a little.

"Tetsuya sounds so similar to Tatsuya." She murmured playfully as she eyed the blue dragon. She shook her head before she looked at Kuroko seriously. "You may not remember me Kuroko but I remember you."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked although he was beginning to get an inkling of what this was about and the urge to flee was strong.

"I knew you when you were a little human boy. I have your memories right here." She said as she raised her hand a ball of light appeared. "I can give you back your memories of when you were human and if you still want to fight to save the humans then my dragons and I will aid you."

Kuroko stared at the ball of light and felt a part of him drawn to it but the urge to refuse to get away was also strong. But he couldn't afford to lose, they needed all the help they could get and dragons were one of the strongest creatures you could fight with.

"Alright." Kuroko said and Alexandra gave him a small pitying look before she pushed the ball of light into Kuroko who tensed. His eyes became dull before he collapsed on the ground before anyone could catch him.

"If you wish to see his memories just hold his hand." Alexandra said to Akashi who immediately grabbed Kuroko's hand without hesitation. His eyes dulled and he also collapsed, landing on Kuroko's body.

* * *

"_Papa!" A young, human, Kuroko shouted as he ran to a man dressed with extravagant clothing with shining necklaces and bracelets. He was obviously a well-respected man not just by his clothing but the bowed heads as he passed by. _

_The man smiled as he picked Kuroko up into his arms. He carried Kuroko through the small village as he waved to people who grinned and would offer him fruits which he respectively refused. _

"_So nice of the priest to adopt that boy." A young woman whispered to an elder man who shook his head as he eyed the boy in the priest's arms warily. _

"_That boy is no good I'm telling you. He feels things he should not. Whenever he touches somebody it's like he sees your very soul."_

"_What do you mean grandpapa?" The young lady whispered. _

"_If he touches you he knows what you're feeling. It's unnatural. And the way he looks at you after it's like he knows you. Gives me the creeps. Stay away from him Felicity." _

_Kuroko gave the two a sad look before hiding his face into the priest's shirt. The man shook his head and patted the boy's blue hair. _

"_Do not pay them any mind. You have a gift that they do not understand." The man said gently and Kuroko nodded with resigned eyes before he struggled out of the man's arms. He waved goodbye before he ran through the village, ignoring how everyone gave him wary or even scared looks until he reached the outskirts. _

_There were dead plants everywhere and they were all dried up evident that it hadn't rained in a long time. Kuroko sadly patted a plant as he tried to make it stand up but it flopped to the ground uselessly. Kuroko pouted as he kept on trying fruitlessly._

_Then there was a shout and Kuroko cried out when a rock hit his head. He fell to the ground and covered his bleeding forehead with his hand as a group of children surrounded him with sneers on their faces. _

"_My mama said you're a freak."_

"_Yeah born with powers." _

"_You should just go away!"_

"_I bet nothing is growing cuz of you." _

_The kids began to jeer at Kuroko and threw things at him and Kuroko just sat there taking it without fighting back. Eventually the kids got tired of his lack of reaction and they ran off to find something entertaining to do. _

_Kuroko gingerly picked himself back up and began to make his way back into the village where no one helped him despite all the bruises and cuts that littered his tiny body. He made it to a large house and wondered in. _

_At first he had thought it was empty but then he heard voices coming from a nearby room and he went to investigate. Inside the room were the priest and other important looking men that Kuroko recognized as the city council._

"_We have to do it priest. Ceres needs a human sacrifice and she'll bless us with a great harvest." A man said and the priest looked grave. "It is tradition."_

"_Who will we sacrifice though?" The priest asked and the councilmen exchanged serious looks. _

"_We should sacrifice your adopted child. He obviously has special powers that just aren't respected around here and Ceres will be pleased with such a strong offering." The priest looked horrified as his mouth dropped open and he clutched his chest. _

_Kuroko also gasped, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He tried to run away but one of the councilmen grabbed him and guided him into the room. _

"_Don't you want to help this village? People are starving to death but you can save everyone." A man said imploringly and Kuroko looked at everyone fearfully. _

"_What do you mean sacrifice?" Kuroko asked softly as he huddled close to an unresponsive priest. _

"_It just means that Ceres will take you into her arms and take you with her." Another man replied and Kuroko's eyes widened._

"_Really?" He asked and the councilmen nodded. _

"_You'll save everyone by going with her. Don't you want everyone, including your papa, to live?" _

"_Yes!" Kuroko said as he clutched the priests arm, frowning when he felt despair traveling into him from the contact. "Papa?"_

"_It will save everyone. It's for the best." The priest said although his tone was completely empty and there were absolutely no emotion in his eyes. "We will do the ceremony tonight."_

_Word spread throughout the village and the villagers began to treat Kuroko well, even giving him some food and showering him with attention. Even the kids who had bullied him earlier had apologized. Kuroko was happy he got to experience such kindness before he left the village to go with Ceres._

_When the moon was high in the sky the priests and priestesses of the village took him away and began a long trek out into the fields to a nearby temple._

"_Is she going to meet me there?" Kuroko asked the priest who looked at him with sad guilty eyes that had Kuroko tilting his head in confusion. "I'll miss you papa but I'll try to come and visit I promise." _

_The priest's eyes grew watery and he looked away from Kuroko as a choked sound escaped his throat. Kuroko looked at him sadly thinking how much he would miss his papa. _

_They arrived at the temple and Kuroko was led into a room where he was bathed by the priestesses and dressed in a simple white robe. When they were happy with his appearance they led him into another room where an intricate circle was drawn with symbols surrounding it. _

_Kuroko was led to the middle and the priestesses surrounded him while chanting and singing. The little boy looked around, wondering where Ceres was and if she was late. Then he noticed the priest walking towards him with an intricately designed athame knife in his hand and suddenly Kuroko understood. _

_He froze in fear as his papa walked closer to him and he whimpered and shook. _

"_I don't want to die." Kuroko whispered but the priest still drew closer as the chanting around them grew louder. "Please papa, I changed my mind."_

"_You'll save an entire village from starving to death." The priest said as he raised the knife up high. As it plunged down Kuroko's face was terrified at first before a strange calm went through him. Resigned understanding went through him as he looked the priest in the eyes without a trace of accusation. _

_Even when the knife plunged into his heart and blood began to pour around him Kuroko kept eye contact with the priest until they slowly shut and he fell to the floor._

* * *

Both the angel and nephilim drifted into consciousness with a sharp pain in their hearts as if they had a knife plunged into them. Akashi quickly got off of Kuroko and the angel slowly sat up limply, his eyes still oddly dull and his wings weakly drooping to the ground.

"Born as an empathy you were shunned then sacrificed by humans. Killed by the very man who raised you just so you could be sacrificed to me." Alexandra said as she knelt down in front of Kuroko. "Tell me your answer little one, will you still fight for the humans?"

* * *

Still won't be updating regularly. To be honest I'm losing confidence in this story and my writing in general. I'll keep trying though.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all the reviews and inspiration that you have all given to me and I've updated with a long chapter in thanks. I will continue this story and write it out to the end.

Warning: Minorish character death

Unbeta'd

* * *

Everyone watched Kuroko carefully, waiting for his answer that would inevitably affect the war. For the longest time Kuroko just sat there with dull eyes and Akashi had to wonder if he was even aware of himself at the moment.

He wanted to give some strength to the angel but this was something that Kuroko had to decide for himself without any outside influence what so ever. Seeing his past though, Akashi wouldn't blame the angel if he chose to opt out of the war.

Akashi's opinion on humans had never been good and Kuroko's memory confirmed what he already knew. He hadn't joined the war for their sake. He did it for his own gain. Kuroko was different though he actually loved the humans. But he was a naïve angel who was unpredictable. Who knew what he would choose.

A wind breezed past everyone and Kuroko blinked. Suddenly life bloomed inside him again. The angel slowly stood up tall with his head held high as he stared at Alexandra determinedly. Even before he opened his mouth she had a knowing look in her eyes. They all did.

"When you die, you get a choice. To become an angel to fight and protect the humans or get reborn and when you choose you have all your past memories still. I chose to become an angel before I lost my memories and I do not regret that decision now." Kuroko said and wind roared around them all.

"Even though the humans betrayed you?" Alexandra asked and Kuroko shook his head.

"They did not betray me they were scared. People, even us mystical beings, do illogical things when scared. They were dying of starvation and they were desperate. I do not blame them just as I didn't blame my past father just before he stabbed me."

"So you will still fight?"

"Yes. The past changes nothing and moreover I will not waste my companion's efforts. Everyone's lives depend on this war and I will not let them down." Kuroko's eyes began to blow brightly. "I am the heart of angels and I will lead the angels to victory. No, we will lead the angels to victory."

Akashi blinked in surprise when Kuroko grasped his hand. Kuroko looked at him with glowing knowing eyes and Akashi straightened up as strength seemed to flow between them. Just for a moment, it felt like both their souls touched.

"So you've figured out that he's the 'not angel not demon' being that's to lead the war." Alexandra said with amusement and Akashi knew that he should have felt surprised but somehow it just seemed fitting. If not him, who else?

"Yes I've known it for a while now. Ever since I first touched his soul I saw a glimmer of it." Kuroko admitted and he looked at Akashi with a bit of guilt. "I didn't think you were ready to hear it and I didn't want it to affect your decisions."

"I understand." Akashi said. Kuroko nodded and his eyes slowly stopped glowing but the strength in them remained. Alexandra clapped her hands with a wide smile before she pulled Kuroko into a tight hug.

"I knew when I watched you get sacrificed that you would do great things. I would have saved you if I could you know but I can't get in the way of destiny." She said then her eyes turned serious again. Quietly, too quiet for Akashi to hear, she whispered something in Kuroko's ear. The angel seemed to pale and his eyes widened in shock before softening in quiet acceptance.

"It changes nothing." Kuroko said and Alexandra grinned.

"I didn't think it would." She said before she kissed Kuroko lightly on the lips, prancing away from the fireball Akashi threw at her. She walked over to the red dragon and whispered in its ear as she lovingly stroked his scales. The dragon nuzzled her before walking to the angel and nephilim and towered over them.

"That's Kagami Taiga and he'll be joining you while I run some errands with Himuro here. I'll see at the final battle! Tata!" Alexander said with a smile. She blew them a kiss before both her and the blue dragon flew off.

The red dragon let out a roar and the blue dragon answered with a roar of its own as it slowly disappeared in the distance. The dragon lowered itself onto the ground and nudged the two towards his body with his snout. Akashi and Kuroko got the hint and carefully climbed onto his back and settled down so they were comfortable.

With a bit of a run the dragon leapt into the air and flew off in the direction Akashi pointed him in. It was much faster than flying with their own wings and it allowed them time to rest. The sun was already beginning to rise again meaning they had traveled all of yesterday and then fought the hellhounds and commander and peered in Kuroko's memories all in one night.

Exhaustion set in immediately now that they had time to rest and Kuroko sighed as he laid down on the broad back. Akashi watched him and with a little hesitancy he curled around the angel and used one of his wings to cover him like a blanket. Kuroko immediately latched onto him and buried his head into Akashi's shirt.

"What did she say to you?" Akashi asked and Kuroko minutely flinched.

"Nothing of importance Akashi-kun." Kuroko mumbled and Akashi was about to try to rip the information out of the angel when he noticed how pale and tired Kuroko looked which made him look utterly pathetic. With a resigned sigh Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko so one arm pillowed the angel's head while the other pulled him closer.

"Go to sleep the dragon will alert us if anything happens." Akashi ordered and Kuroko nodded before closing his eyes. In just a few mere moments he was in a deep sleep and Akashi found himself following him.

Fortunately Akashi woke up a few hours later just in time to direct the dragon before it completely passed by their home. The dragon landed swiftly onto the ground of the forest and Akashi sighed as he breathed in the familiar air. It was good to be home.

Akashi gently shook Kuroko who stirred and scrunched his face up before slowly opening his eyes. He rubbed them roughly as he sat up and peered around, a small happy smile forming when he recognized the area.

"Thank you for bringing us home." Kuroko said to the dragon as they both got off. There was a bright, nearly blinding light, and the dragon disappeared and was replaced by a naked man much to the duo's surprise.

The man had bold strong fire red eyes, a slight frown that seemed to be his default expression, and odd eyebrows that split into two at the ends and had tan skin probably from long exposure in the sun. Kuroko looked away and Akashi raised an eyebrow, too used to a naked Kise to pay much mind to the lack of clothing.

"I was not aware that dragons had a humanoid form." He commented and Kagami shrugged before running a hand through his bright red hair that had black at the ends. "I would offer you some clothing but my house was recently burnt down."

"Yeah, I usually bring some clothes but I kinda left in a hurry." Kagami said with a deep voice. Suddenly there was a rustling sound that had everyone on their guard but it was just Kise who popped out of some bushes and hugged Kuroko tightly. He would have hugged Akashi too but he knew that it would mean a fireball to the face.

"Akashicchi, Kurokocchi! I missed you so much!" Kise paused when he saw Kagami. "Do you guys see a naked man in front of you or is it just me?"

"Ryouta, this is Kagami Taiga who's a dragon. Taiga, this is Kise Ryouta a shapeshifter." Akashi introduced.

"Oi oi who said you could use my first name?" Kagami grumbled then back peddled when Kise suddenly jumped in front of him with stars in his eyes.

"You're a dragon?!" Kagami hesitantly nodded. "Show me please!"

Kagami hesitated again, looking at Akashi and Kuroko who didn't offer any help, before sighing and transforming back into a dragon. Kise cried out in excitement as he examined every bit of Kagami before with a look of concentration his body grew and morphed into an identical dragon.

Kagami looked aghast at first before he tentively looked Kise over. It was obvious that Kise was pleased because he kept twisting around to look at himself which look absolutely ridiculous when he was in the air.

"Ryouta, I need to ask you a few questions if you please." Akashi called after a few minutes and Kise obediently flew down and transformed into his human form. "Are any of the others back?"

"Oh yeah! Aominecchi and Midorimacchi are back and resting and Murasakicchi should be back any day now!" Kise said happily.

"The alliances?"

"All the alliances were a success! The fauns are calling all the other herds together and from what the others said their alliances are doing the same. All we have to do is send a message and they'll be here ready!"

"Good. We were successful with the fairies as well." Akashi said and Kise cheered happily. "We just have to wait for Atsushi to return and then you'll return to heaven Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded as he glanced up at the sky. He loved it here in the forest and being by Akashi's side where he felt like he belonged but he also missed his home where he also belonged. He missed his family dearly and he hoped they were doing well.

Akashi brushed his hand with his own and Kuroko felt his concern. He smiled softly at the nephilim. Everything was going as planned and soon things would be set into motion.

* * *

"This will be my last night here since Murasakibara-kun should return tomorrow." Kuroko said softly as both he and Akashi laid on the ground and stared at the stars opting to fall asleep outside than in a cave since it reminded Kuroko too much of spiders.

"Will you be happy to return to heaven?" Akashi asked and Kuroko hummed as he nodded.

"I miss everyone but I will miss you and everyone else when I'm gone. I'm very fortunate to have people to miss wherever I go." Kuroko said and Akashi chuckled.

"That's one way to look at it. Will you be alright by yourself up there?"

"I won't be by myself completely so I will be fine. I will make sure everyone is prepared and announce that I will take my position of leader in the war as well as the alliances. Then I will come back to you." Kuroko said with determination.

Akashi nearly smiled as he looked into blue eyes and he wondered how he would take Kuroko's absence. He would be a liar to deny that he had grown some sort of feelings for Kuroko even if he didn't understand them quite yet. He was sure that he would miss the angel but this would be a test to see just how much.

Akashi rolled over so he was on top of Kuroko who merely looked at him curiously. That was Kuroko, waiting for him to make the first move in everything, never pressuring him or anybody.

"Will you allow me to taint you Tetsuya?" Akashi asked with his face mere inches away from Kuroko's.

"I will allow you to try." Kuroko replied and he closed his eyes as Akashi leant down and kissed him. At first it was a light kiss with Akashi testing the waters before he deepened the kiss. Kuroko encouraged him by kissing back eagerly, wrapping his arms and legs around the slightly taller male.

The kiss grew more and more heated and Kuroko moaned as Akashi gently ran his hands down his body. Akashi pulled back; looking at Kuroko's flushed face, red wet lips that lightly panted for air and half lidded eyes before forcing himself to back off. Neither was ready to go any farther but if it continued Akashi wouldn't be able to stop. The demon side of him hummed in pleasure as sinful lust ran through him.

Kuroko gave him an understanding smile as he gently caressed Akashi face. "Promise me you'll be safe while I'm gone Akashi-kun."

"Of course I will be Tetsuya." Akashi said confidently. "I will be here when you return."

Kuroko smiled softly as he leaned into Akashi who wrapped him up possessively with his wings.

* * *

When Kuroko woke up the next morning Murasakibara had already returned with news that the giants would aid them which meant it was time for him to make his return to heaven. Akashi gently held Kuroko's hands in his own, not caring if anybody saw, and an understanding ran through them both.

_Be safe. _

_I'll come back._

With a reluctant goodbye, Kuroko took off and his wind guided him away quickly. Akashi watched him until he was completely gone before he turned to his companions with a serious expression. Everyone stared at him intently knowing that what he had to say wasn't good if he had chosen to wait for Kuroko to be gone.

"I have a plan, the only plan that I could come up with, in order to find the location of hell's gate." Akashi said and everyone perked up.

"Oi, why did you wait for Tetsu to leave?" Aomine asked grouchily. He hated being up during the day the sun bugged his eyes.

"Because he would not accept the plan. I don't even like the plan but it is the only way possible." Akashi said with small traces of guilt.

"What is it?" Midorima asked as he stood tall.

"The only way for us to find hell's gate is for Kise, Aomine and I to infiltrate the demons." Akashi replied and everyone stiffened. It was a huge risk; if they were caught then death would be too kind for what would happen to them. "You two have every right to refuse. This is not an order."

Aomine and Kise looked at each other and it seemed like they had a conversation between them. Little looks and small almost unnoticeable gestures. A few minutes passed before Aomine grinned, an expression he only had at the prospect of a good fight.

"Like hell I'll miss a chance to fuck the demons over." He said with a dark, nearly gleeful, chuckle.

"If I transform into a demon they'll never figure it out." Kise said excitedly and Akashi smiled fondly at both of them, making them both step back in surprise.

"I'll come with you of course." The redhead said, a reassurance that the two didn't need but Akashi felt better giving, and Midorima frowned.

"The demons know you too well already. The little demon that escaped saw your face clearly." Midorima reluctantly stated.

"Sorry boss too big of a risk." Aomine said not looking the least put off.

"Yeah we can do it ourselves! Besides Kurokocchi will be expecting you here when he gets back." Kise said as he slung an arm around Aomine who allowed it.

"Alright, I leave it to you two."

* * *

Kuroko sighed heavily as he approached the portal to heaven that looked exactly like an ordinary fluffy white cloud. Problem with it being a cloud was that it tended to move around so pinpointing its exact location was hard and truthfully he would have passed it if he hadn't spotted two guards by it.

The guards bowed to him deeply as he passed and Kuroko thanked them for their hard work before diving into the cloud. Everything went black and cold as Kuroko felt his entire body being pulled. The portal spat him out and Kuroko barely managed to land on his feet, shaking his instinctive fear that reared up whenever he went through a portal when he remembered the ambush that resulted in his parent's death.

He breathed in the air that now almost tasted too clean as his lungs had adjusted to Earth's air which had a tinge of pollution where he went even in the forest. The sun was the perfect temperature, not too hot not to cold, and rolling plains of perfectly shaded green grass with perfect little trees every now and then bearing perfectly ripe blue fruit was all he could see.

The angels bowed lowly, their wings lowered so they touched the ground, when they saw Kuroko and while it made him uncomfortable he bore with it. The spirits that had yet to move on whispered amongst themselves and Kuroko made sure to greet all of them.

"Kuroko!" Riko said as she hugged him tightly. Kuroko lightly hugged her back before she pulled away and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm back Riko." Kuroko fought the urge to add the san to her name but it wouldn't be well looked up on for a leader to show such respect. Riko analyzed him before she bowed although she didn't lower her wings since she was a commander.

"You've changed Kuroko." She said lightly and Kuroko smiled softly when he heard the approval in her tone.

"How is everyone?" Kuroko asked as he continued walking with Riko following a step behind him.

"Everyone's ready and in battle shape. All we need is the order and we'll fly to Earth for war." Riko reported and Kuroko nodded approvingly as he eyed a couple of sparring angels.

"Oi Kuroko!" The angel blinked and turned to see a familiar silver headed angel flying towards him. "Long time no see!"

"Hello Haizaki." Kuroko greeted and the angel smirked as he adjusted his white robes.

"I seriously think we should rethink our uniform Kuroko. They looked like dresses ya know?" Haizaki grumbled and Kuroko gave him a small chuckle.

"I shall reconsider it." Haizaki eyed him head to toe before something glinted in his eyes.

"You've changed huh? So what are you plans for us now?" Haizaki asked.

"We have the alliances with fauns, centaurs, giants, pixies and fairies now. All we have to do is figure out where hell's gate is." Kuroko informed him and Haizaki whistled appreciatively. "I was hoping to get your advice on that since you used to be my parent's advisor."

"Ya I dunno where it is though. Demons are kinda hush hush about those kinda things." Haizaki replied and Riko eyed him in annoyance at his language which should be more formal in the presence of Kuroko.

"We'll come up with a plan." Kuroko said determinedly.

"Ah, are you so sure you'll be able to find it and beat all the demons and their alliances?" Haizaki asked and Kuroko nodded without hesitation.

"Will both of you please rally all the angels?" Kuroko asked and the two nodded as they pulled out a trumpet all the commanders carried. They began to play their instruments loudly as they flew off around heaven.

Kuroko patiently waited the few hours it took for the angels to all gather around in uniformed lines with him and his commanders facing them resolutely. He eyed everyone carefully and he saw no waving determination or lack of fight in anybody's eyes which pleased him greatly.

There weren't a lot of angels though, not compared to how many demons there were. For millenniums the demons had gradually killed more and more angels while easily replacing their own numbers while angels were born less frequently leaving a slow decline of their numbers.

Kuroko could vaguely remember there being at least double the number of angels back when his parents were alive and it saddened him that he had lost so many in his time of cowardice. He was surprised the angels still looked at him with unquestionable loyalty and love. He would not let them down.

"As you all know I am the heart of angels, the leader who will lead the angel to win the war." Kuroko began, intertwining power into his voice so it could be heard by everyone. "I have not acted like a leader for a long time and because of that many have been lost to us. There is no way I can atone for that.

However, I am here now and I am ready to be the leader you have all been waiting for me to be. I am prepared to lead this war and end it at all costs to save not only the humans but every living creature on Earth. I have met new allies which led to the alliances of fauns, centaurs, pixies, giants and fairies who will fight beside us.

We can and will win this war that has gone on for too long. We will find hell's gate and we will rain down on the demons and destroy it forever. We will rid Earth from the demons once and for all. We can win this war! We will win this war! Who is with me?!"

Kuroko panted as he stared down the armies of angels who were silent for a few seconds before they began to beat their wings so there was a deafening unified rhythm. They were willing to fly with him, willing to let him lead him.

The commanders stood by his side silently but with pride in their eyes. There was no hesitation anywhere and everyone was willing to lay down their lives at his command. The pressure was heavy but Kuroko accepted it. This was what he was born to do and he would not run.

"What a speech." Haizaki said when everyone had dispersed and Kuroko smiled at him softly. He was glad to have the silver haired angel with him; he had been the one of the few who had been at his side at all times after his parents had died so his presence now was reassuring.

"Thank you Haizaki." Kuroko said softly as he waved at bowing angels.

"Are ya planning to go back to Earth?" Haizaki asked seriously and Kuroko nodded.

"I'll be staying here to further boost moral but then I will be returning… after." Kuroko nearly said he would return tomorrow but since the sun never set in heaven it would be impossible to tell the time.

"Are you really sure about this Kuroko?" Haizaki asked carefully and Kuroko frowned. "I mean doesn't it seem like a one sided fight? We're outnumbered even with the alliances."

"I believe we will win." Kuroko said confidently and the few angels around smiled as they heard his words. Haizaki shook his head before flitting into the air.

"I have to get going. I'll see ya around Kuroko."

Kuroko frowned as he stared at Haizaki. He hadn't been able to make sure but it had felt like something was off about him. Then again, he had just found out they would all be going out to battle soon so perhaps he had been shaken?

Kuroko shook his head and kept a small smile, which was a bit forced but still looked natural on him, as he waved and chatted with the angels around him. He could see that just his presence was enough to reassure them all which was a huge reason he had returned.

Hours and hours went by of Kuroko walking and flying around to greet as many angels as he could while imprinting his presence onto them, spreading confidence and reassurance into them.

He also spoke with each of the commanders who confirmed that all their squadrons were prepared to fight at his command at that there were no problems. It was weird for Kuroko to be so authoritative with them since he had grown up viewing them as his caretaker of sorts but he took it in stride. It had to be done. He had to shatter his old image and burn the current him into the minds of everybody.

When he was completely sure everything was prepared and he did all that he could, Kuroko prepared to leave to return back to Earth. As he faced the portal, drinking in heaven for the last time, a hand landed in his hair and messed it up.

"Kiyoshi." Kuroko deadpanned and the guilty angel smiled at him gently. Kiyoshi was like an elder brother to Kuroko. He had guided him and comforted him the very second he had been born.

"I'm proud of you. We all are. When you were first born you were this scared little angel who looked at everyone for guidance and now you're all grown up and now it's us looking for your guidance." Kiyoshi said with a large smile and Kuroko looked at him with soft fond eyes. "I was wary of Akashi but if he helped make this change in you then we're in his debt."

"I feel the same way." Kuroko said as he touched his chest above his heart. Kiyoshi looked at the gesture with understanding, albeit a little surprised, eyes.

"I look forward to your next return." Kiyoshi said and he hugged Kuroko tightly before watching him with shining eyes.

"I will return soon." Kuroko promised before he plunged into the portal. He gritted his teeth to the uncomfortable process that was impossible to ever get used to and froze once he was outside as he was once again faced with his past.

Dozens of nephilims and demons surrounded him all staring with bloodthirsty eyes that were ready to kill him alive. The guards were nowhere to be seen, probably killed, and Kuroko couldn't bear the thought of leaving the portal unprotected so he sent a wave of wind through the portal hoping against hope that it would go through.

Then they all rained down on him. He kept a barrier of wind around him but their fire element just turned it into a ball of raging fire with him in the center which forced him to disperse his barrier so he wouldn't be burned. He tried to fly away by using his wind but they surrounded him too tightly so there were no openings.

They attacked him all at once. He used his wind as a sword once again and he slashed wildly but it in no way made up for the damage he took in turn. He was outnumbered and if no help came, he would die. Claws plunged into his body while fire surrounded and burnt him.

Kuroko coughed up blood and it was everything he could do to just stay in the air. Just when he thought all hope was lost a miracle happened.

The commanders, his family, flew out of the portal, weapons ready. They attacked the enemies furiously and Kuroko did his best to aid him but eventually his injured wings gave out and he began to fall. Everyone was too busy fighting to notice which was fortunate because he had no way of defending himself anymore and he did not wish to distract the commanders.

He plunged to the ground, his fall disrupted when he fell into a tree and its branches slowing his descent so the impact wasn't nearly as bad as it could be. Even so, Kuroko landed on his back with a shout and he whimpered in pain as blood began to pool around him.

If he didn't get healing soon he was going to die from blood loss.

He heard footsteps and Kuroko sighed in relief when he saw that it was Haizaki. The grey haired angel stopped a little ways off with a crooked smirk on his face and Kuroko looked at him in confusion when he made no move to help him.

"Haizaki?" Kuroko whispered and Haizaki tutted and shook his head condescendingly.

"Shouldn't have started the ending war. If you had just stayed low this wouldn't have happened but now that you're willing to lead it I have to kill ya." Haizaki drawled as he kneeled and leant over Kuroko who didn't have the strength to do anything but lie there.

"What are you saying?" Kuroko whispered in horror. Surely Haizaki couldn't be implying…

"I'm with the demons, have been for a long time since I realized fighting with the angels was a lost cause. If I kill ya they'll let me live." Haizaki said as he dipped a finger in one of Kuroko's wounds, making the angel scream in pain. "Real shame cuz I took a liking to ya. Shoulda just stayed low but now I gotta do what I did to your parents."

"My…parents?" Kuroko whispered as he mentally connected the dots with dawning horror.

"Being their advisor I was the only one told that they would be taking you to Earth. I had already struck a deal with the demons so all I had to do was tell them where to be. It was pathetically easy. I was gonna kill you too but you were so weak and pathetic I didn't see a point. But now…"

"Why Haizaki? You're an angel." Kuroko whispered as bitter betrayal filled his accusing eyes.

"Because there's no way the angels could win. So I'm going to be on the winning side. Sorry Kuroko, no hard feelings, ya?"

Haizaki gripped Kuroko's neck with both of his hands and the angel was too weak to struggle, the most he could do was weakly grip the hands. Tears welled up in his eyes involuntarily as he struggled and failed to breath.

Was this how he was going to die? Killed by one of his own? What about the war? What about the other angels? What about the humans? What about the other living creatures? What about…Akashi?

The nephilim flitted into his head and Kuroko's eyes started glowing bright blue. He slid his hands from Haizaki's hands to the other angel's chest and pushed his powers into him. Haizaki screamed in pain when he felt a mini tornado started up in his body, growing and growing until it began shredding him from the inside out.

His entire body was shredded into chunks of flesh which was flung everywhere along with blood and feathers that rained down everywhere as the wind dispersed. Blood that wasn't just his own covered Kuroko literally from head to toe as pieces of flesh surrounded him.

The glow in his eyes dimmed and Kuroko shakily looked at his hands which were covered in Haizaki's blood. He had…just killed Haizaki. He killed an angel.

Haizaki was dead. An angel was dead. His fault. He killed an angel, an angel he had grown up with.

Tears ran down Kuroko's face as he trembled and dropped his hands onto the ground. His vision was blacking out and he vaguely heard footsteps walking toward him.

"Won't you make a good present for King Hanamiya?" A voice drawled into his ear just before he passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews! Happy early Birthday Kuroko and Happy Chinese New Years Eve!

Warning: Bit of torture

Unbeta'd

* * *

Akashi couldn't fight the uneasy feeling that nagged at him. It had started early morning and had just increased in intensity. He couldn't help but think that it had to do with Kuroko but he wasn't sure if his unease stemmed from the angel's absence.

It could just be him missing the angel, it wasn't a long stretch, after all he had gotten rather close to Kuroko who had always been by his side since they met. Still, Akashi couldn't help but restlessly walk through the forest pensively in an attempt to distract himself which was so far failing.

He was also worried about Aomine and Kise who had left that very morning. They were strong, even stronger when they were together, but if they failed they would die. Still, Akashi had to trust in them and in their ability.

Akashi sighed tiredly as he stared up at the sky, hoping to see Kuroko flying to him but there weren't even any birds around.

"I wonder if he's ever seen the ocean." Akashi murmured to himself and made a mental note to explore the world with Kuroko when the war was over. There were so many sights that he knew Kuroko would love and he wanted to be there to see Kuroko's face light up in excitement.

There was a loud roar as Kagami flew across the sky restlessly and Akashi closed his eyes in irritation. Kagami may be invisible to humans but they could still hear him and they were relatively close to the city. It would be troublesome if humans heard and decided to investigate the noise.

Akashi shook his head and was about to visit Midorima to see if he needed any help tending plants when Kagami suddenly veered off to a different direction as if he had seen something. It was a little thing but Akashi decided to check anyway to be safe.

He flew into the air and saw an angel flying towards him, his heart skipping a beat when he thought it was Kuroko but sinking when he saw that it was Riko. When the little angel saw him she gasped and sped up.

Akashi's guard immediately went up when he saw tears in her eyes. He knew it had to be about Kuroko, why else would Riko be here crying and not Kuroko? He also knew it had to be bad news and the implications that Kuroko couldn't come here himself… Akashi denied feeling any fear.

"What's going on?" He demanded when the frantic angel reached him.

"Kuroko's dead." Riko gasped with panic and Akashi stared at her with absolutely no emotion.

Her words kept repeating in his head but no emotions rose out of him but it wasn't that he was in shock either. It was as if she had said grass was blue. What she said was just inconceivable. Kuroko could not, was not, dead.

"How do you know?" Akashi asked calmly, trying to get some rationality into the angel because panicking would not help the situation.

"He was ambushed by demons and nephilims and by the time we came to help him he had fallen to the ground. When we tried to look for him all we saw was…little pieces of his body everywhere…There were feathers and…and his blood was everywhere and…" Riko shuddered and gagged as she recalled the scene.

"Show me." Akashi demanded and she nodded as she flew off quickly with Akashi and Kagami, who had heard the conversation, close behind.

It took them a little less than a day to reach the area and Akashi scanned the ground before him stoically. Pieces of flesh squished under his feet as he walked around and he fought the disgust welling in him.

Something in him was telling him something was wrong, to look for something but he didn't know what. He heard Riko in the background crying but he blocked her out and offered her no comfort as this was more important. What was he looking for?

A clue. There was a clue somewhere. This wasn't Kuroko, it couldn't be and Akashi wasn't one to deny the truth. He was never wrong. This wasn't Kuroko. His instincts were telling him to keep looking. Closer, closer…something small…

Akashi stopped walking suddenly, bent down and picked something up. It was a piece of bloody scalp with hair. _With silver hair. _

"Stop your incessant crying we have more important things to do like find Tetsuya who is still alive." Akashi said to Riko coldly as fury filled him. Riko froze before slowly looking at the nephilim in disbelief.

"There are white feathers here and all the commanders who helped are alive. There were no other angels." Riko whispered but despite herself hope began to blossom in her eyes.

"Kuroko has blue hair, this has silver." Akashi said as he held up the piece of scalp he had. Riko didn't even feel the least bit disgusted as her eyes widened and she fell to her knees in relief.

"But then where is he? Why isn't he here?" She whispered and Akashi's eyes remained furious.

"The only explanation is that he's been kidnapped. If he had been killed then they would have left his body here." Akashi said as fire began to manifest around him as he could no longer contain his fury. Someone had dared take what was _his. _

Kagami sniffed the air delicately before transforming into his human form. "I don't know if this will help but I smell burning flesh. It's blocking Kuroko's scent but I can try flying around to see if I can pick it up."

"Do so." Akashi ordered and Kagami transformed back and flew into the air. Akashi's eyes glowed as he smiled demonically, his hand lovingly stroking the sword at his hip. Yes, someone had taken what was his and that person would pay. He wouldn't die but when Akashi was through with him, he would beg for death to come and save him.

* * *

Pain, excruciating brain melting pain. The kind of pain that was so intense that your body froze and you couldn't even bring yourself to scream.

Kuroko's eyes snapped open and his breath came in gasps as his body tried to adjust to the level of pain he was feeling. Everything hurt, every single inch of his body. It took him a long time just to be able to get some semblance of coherency.

He was sitting down on cold stone floor in what looked like a dungeon with his hands tied behind his back. His wings were spread open and nailed to the wall of the dungeon which accounted for at least half the pain he was feeling.

Kuroko looked down at his body which was naked and saw all the wounds he had acquired from the ambush had been cauterized which was where the other half of the pain came from. He squashed the feeling of panic as he saw his blackened charred skin.

Kuroko hung his head low and breathed heavily as he rode the waves of his pain until his body began to slowly adjust. Soon the pain was at a barely bearable level that spiked up whenever he so much as twitched and Kuroko began to try to plan an escape.

His feet weren't tied but that didn't help him at all since his pinned wings kept him in place. Even if he somehow got his hands free the nails were at a distance so he unable to reach them on both sides.

With a scream of pain, Kuroko tried to force his wings away from the wall and pull the nails out that way but the nails were embedded too deep in the wall. Kuroko slumped down and whimpered.

Was this his punishment for killing Haizaki? He had killed an angel. Did it really matter if Haizaki tried to kill him? He had been scared and desperate just like his past Father had been. He was the heart of angels; he should have found another way.

Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut and all he could see was Haizaki's face twisted in pain and fear just before his body exploded. Kuroko sobbed quietly as the fight left him and he stopped trying to make plans to escape.

Haizaki had tried to kill him and the humans had killed him. Who could he trust?

Akashi flashed into Kuroko's mind and his heart beat in longing. The nephilim wouldn't betray him. His soul had promised that. But Akashi wasn't here. Akashi didn't even know he was gone. Would the angels even think to tell him?

The door to the dungeon creaked open and Kuroko looked up when heavy steps walked in. Demonic black eyes drank in the sight of Kuroko's quietly suffering body and he snickered as he stepped closer.

"The smell of despair and pain coming off you is so tantalizing." The demon said as he licked the tears off of Kuroko's cheeks with a long slimy tongue leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. The angel gritted his teeth in disgust and tried to move away only to wince in pain.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Kuroko asked as he ignored the fact that the demon's red hair reminded him painfully of Akashi's hair. The demon smirked as he trailed a clawed nail down Kuroko's cheek, down his neck then his torso and stopping when he reached Kuroko's kneeling knees, the angel shrieking whenever it scrapped at his burns uncaringly.

"I'm planning to bring you to our King so he can kill you himself but first I plan to have a little fun." The demon sneered. "I love it when angels scream in pain and agony. Call it a hobby of mine."

The hand that had been resting on Kuroko's knee began to trail upwards and Kuroko's eyes widened in fear before he summoned a blast of wind. It wasn't strong since he needed his hands to guide it but it was enough to knock the demon away.

"Ah, I thought you wouldn't be able to attack with your hands tied." The demon said with annoyance as he picked himself back up. "But seeing as you didn't make me explode like your fellow angel, you probably can't do much in your position, can you?"

"Stay away from me or I'll kill you." Kuroko bluffed. He could try knocking the demon back as long as he could but that was all he was capable of at the moment. He tried to wiggle his hands from the rough and tight ropes binding them but there was absolutely no give.

The demon stepped closer to him again and Kuroko blasted him with another wave of wind but it took more power this time to knock him off his feet since he had prepared himself.

"Nifty power but I really do wonder how long you can keep doing that." The demon said with a wide smirk as they both knew the answer was not very long. Still, Kuroko couldn't bring himself to submit without a fight. He had to fight.

The pattern kept repeating. The demon tried to walk toward him and Kuroko knocked him down. It wasn't until the fifth time that Kuroko realized with horror that the demon was toying with him. Letting him knock him down. Like a cat letting mouse go just to catch it again.

Still Kuroko continued to do it because it was better than giving up. Every moment delayed was another moment he got to live.

Eventually though his powers began to wane to the point it wasn't even strong enough to knock over a rock nevermind this demon. The demon grinned as he stepped over to Kuroko and towered over him.

"Before I hand you over, I'll make sure to break you. I'll break your mind and soul." The demon promised with a sadistic grin and Kuroko fought the fear from his eyes. He wouldn't let the demon win. He would fight until he died.

The demon reached down toward him and was inches away when the door suddenly flew open, the wood hitting the wall opposite and smashing upon impact. Fire suddenly covered the entire floor but curiously did Kuroko no harm even though it licked at his body.

The demon winced as the fire attacked him but he was strong enough to withstand it since it was his element. Then Akashi, in all his furious glory, was in the room.

Infuriated heterochromatic eyes drank in the sight of Kuroko, his naked body blackened with burnt skin, nails embedded in his wings that dripped blood, and the hidden fear and pain in those blue eyes that looked at him with such heartbreaking relief.

His fury only mounted and the fire around him began to rise in temperature, changing color from red to orange and settling to an eye searing white that was so hot the demon had to take flight so he wasn't standing in it. Even then, the fire did no harm to Kuroko, it was barely even hot against his skin.

"You have taken what was mine." Akashi said with false calm and Kuroko shivered. He could feel the waves of anger with a slight edge of insanity coming off of Akashi and knew that if the nephilim didn't calm down, his demon side would take control.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko tried to call but Akashi ignored him completely. The nephilim only had eyes for his prey.

He took the sword into his hand, the sword usually so docile in his hand now burning his flesh where it touched it, and lunged at the demon who didn't even have time to dodge. The blade plunged shallowly into his body before being torn out with a small twist.

At first the demon thought it was due to lack of strength that Akashi hadn't gone for a more fatal wound but when Akashi kept slashing at him with only enough force to make him bleed he realized that the nephilim was playing with him, trying to keep in pain for as long as possible before killing him. The demon tried to dodge or fight back but the nephilim was too fast.

Akashi only saw red as he kept shredding up the demons body with the sword that tried to fight him. All too soon and easily the demon died but Akashi kept digging his blade into the corpse. He wanted more. He needed more. This puny demon wasn't enough.

Kuroko shivered in horror as he saw Akashi's red eye slowly begin to morph to gold as his demon side began to take control. If he didn't do something then Akashi would be lost forever, taken over by his demon.

Calling and screaming out to Akashi didn't help, Kuroko wasn't even sure the nephilim could even hear him. Kuroko stared at his wings and with a determined stupidly stubborn look he began to move his wings away from the wall.

Just like before he couldn't pry the nails out but he could force the nails to go through his wings. The metal nail heads began to dig into his wings by force and Kuroko screamed as it slowly, so agonizingly slowly, began to go through his wings.

Finally his wings were free with openly gaping bleeding holes and Kuroko wasted no time in stumbling over to Akashi, ignoring the pain in his body. All that mattered at that moment was Akashi.

Akashi was about to leave the burning room when Kuroko was in front of him his hands gently pressing against his chest to brace his body. The angel winced at the dark energy that transferred into him like poison but ignored it as he stared into Akashi's eyes imploringly but he was so far gone he didn't even recognize Kuroko anymore.

"Come back to me Akashi-kun. The demon is dead and we're both safe." Kuroko pleaded as Akashi just stared at him blankly with just the faintest traces of vague interest similar to how he had looked at humans.

"Let me go or I'll kill you." Akashi snarled with suddenly sharpened teeth and bright yellow eyes. The fire roared around them but still did Kuroko no harm. Somewhere in him, Akashi was still there and unwilling to harm him.

Kuroko took a deep breath and the forced his powers into Akashi as he would to touch his soul. Except this time it was more invasive and Akashi fought him furiously, trying to force him out. Just like Kuroko already knew, Akashi's demon side was now completely dominating his angel side but his Akashi was still there.

Kuroko huffed as Akashi's clawed nails sank into the skin of his arms and with a wave of the very last of his powers he transferred his own emotions into Akashi. He forced Akashi to feel his worry, his sorrow, his pain but most of all he forced Akashi to feel how Kuroko felt for him.

The strong feeling of the beginnings of love, the feeling of always wanting to be by his side, the feelings of happiness whenever he was in his presence. Kuroko shoved it all into Akashi before he leaned in and kissed the redhead on the lips.

The memories of how Akashi saved him, introduced him to new people and experiences, gave him strength, their first kiss and how he was always by his side. Kuroko shoved all those treasured memories into Akashi.

"Come back." Kuroko whispered and smiled weakly when Akashi's eye wavered before slowly going back to the brilliant red that Kuroko loved and the fire around them smothered away.

Akashi barely caught Kuroko when his legs buckled and his consciousness slipped away. He gently laid the angel on the ground as he tried to catch his bearings.

One moment he had found Kuroko and was about to kill the demon and the next it was like he was floating in darkness with dark shadows wrapping around him, trapping him with no escape in sight. Then something bright came and chased the shadows away, filling him up with warmth and beckoning him to come back.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi whispered as he took account of all the angel's wounds as well as the new additional holes in his wings. With as much gentleness as he could, he carefully wrapped Kuroko's body with his bleeding wings and tenderly picked him up, thankful that Kuroko was currently unconscious so he was no longer in pain.

He carried the angel outside of the hunting hut that was in the middle of a hunting quarry where Kagami and Riko were waiting for him as were his orders. Riko was immediately at his side, uselessly fussing over Kuroko.

"Go get your healer angel and meet us at my home." Akashi ordered as he climbed onto Kagami's back and Riko nodded dutifully before flying off.

* * *

Kuroko blearily opened his eyes and found himself staring at the cloudless sunny sky with trees that he recognized from Akashi's home around him. For a moment Kuroko thought he was dreaming but the very real breathing weight on his body told him otherwise.

Kuroko looked down and saw Akashi laying on him in an almost possessive manner sleeping soundly. Kuroko touched him gently and smiled when he felt both sides of Akashi back to neutral. He had succeeded.

Kuroko dropped his hands and his eyes widened when he saw his hands covered in blood. He blinked and the blood was gone revealing clean skin. With slightly quickened breathing, Kuroko carefully slid himself out from under Akashi who must have been really tired because all he did was frown in his sleep.

Kuroko examined himself and saw that he was wearing the standard angel white garb and that all his wounds were completely gone, not even a little soreness remained leaving only a small feeling of weariness which meant Mitobe had healed him.

The angel looked around but didn't see any angels but he did spot Kagami watching him carefully and protectively a little ways off. He walked over to the dragon and patted his snout as he sniffed him as if to check for any wounds.

"I'm going to the river to wash, please look after Akashi." Kuroko said and Kagami snorted and looked at Kuroko as if to say that Akashi wasn't the one who needed to be looked after.

Kuroko sighed in acceptance as the dragon followed him to the slow flowing river. Thankfully when they reached it the dragon gave him space and pretended to nap so Kuroko didn't feel crowded.

Kuroko dipped his hands in the cool water and used a smooth rock to scrub at his blood covered hands that only he could see. It just wouldn't come off no matter how hard he scrubbed though.

"Get off get off." Kuroko muttered as he scrubbed as hard as he could. Suddenly warm hands wrapped around his own, forcing him to let go of the rock.

"You're going to tear your skin if you keep doing that." A silky voice whispered in his ear that made a shiver go down the angel's spine.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted as he turned around to face the nephilim who was looking at him with concern and relief. In the background Kagami stood up and flew away, knowing his presence was no longer needed.

"What are you doing?" Akashi asked as he examined Kuroko's now raw red hands that were an inch away from bleeding. Kuroko bowed his head in shame, not being able to meet heterochromatic eyes.

"It won't come off." Kuroko whispered softly and Akashi frowned as he looked harder at the hands but didn't spot anything amiss.

"I don't see anything Tetsuya." Akashi assured and Kuroko shook his head vehemently as his fingers twitched with the need to clean themselves. He tried to pry his hands away from Akashi's but the redhead held fast.

"I can't get his blood off my hands." Kuroko finally explained as he slumped down, a part of him scared to tell Akashi what he had done, that perhaps the nephilim would now see him differently. It was one thing to kill a demon but to kill an angel…it was unforgivable.

"Who's blood Tetsuya?" Akashi asked gently as he tried to wrap his wings around the angel but Kuroko used his own to smack them away. The redhead saw Kuroko tremble and tried to see his expression but Kuroko had his head bowed so his hair hid his face although he could see tears running down his cheek.

"I killed an angel Akashi-kun." Kuroko said softly, nearly too quiet to hear and the angel's hands twitched again. "I…He…These hands…There was blood everywhere…My fault…My fault…"

Akashi used Kuroko's hands to yank the angel forward and he forced Kuroko onto his lap so the angel was straddling him and he used one arm to hold him there while using the other to push Kuroko's head into the crook of his neck.

The angel struggled fruitlessly while his frail body shook until he finally gave up and sobbed into Akashi's shoulder in anguish. He waited for Kuroko to calm down, to tell him what happened because he knows Kuroko isn't a murderer in heart, he probably would have qualms with killing demons with how naïve he was.

"I grew up with him…Haizaki…he was like a brother to me. He was my parent's advisor so I saw him a lot and he would always spend time with me…" Kuroko whispered softly into Akashi's ear, finding it easier to talk when those caring heterochromatic eyes weren't watching him and his body giving him strength through touch. "Then…then he…tried to kill me."

Akashi's body jolted ever so slight before his wings shifted in agitation and his teeth gritted in anger at the thought of someone trying to hurt his naïve little angel. Someone Kuroko deeply trusted no less.

"I don't know…I don't…I just…" Kuroko took a shuddering breath in an effort to get his thoughts and words together. "He was choking me and I…I don't know how but I just put these hands on him and…and…he exploded…I don't even understand how…"

Kuroko raised his hands to clutch onto Akashi, to silently ask for comfort, but then dropped then immediately because did he really have the right to touch the redhead with such tainted hands?

"You did nothing wrong." Akashi said strongly and Kuroko flinched and tried to pull away so he could look at Akashi incredulously but strong arms held him in place.

"How can you say that? Did you not hear me? I killed an angel Akashi-kun!" Kuroko said bordering on hysterical and Akashi squeezed him tightly.

"You killed someone who tried to kill you. There isn't anything wrong with that Tetsuya and if you hadn't done that then it would have been you who was dead." Akashi said and Kuroko shook his head.

"I'm the heart of angels I should have found another way. Maybe if I was stronger..." Kuroko tapered off and Akashi sighed.

"Strength has nothing to do with this Tetsuya. You did what you had to do to survive and if you didn't kill him he would have just kept on trying to kill you." Akashi stated calmly and matter of factly.

"You're not disgusted by me?" Kuroko's voice was so small and vulnerable and Akashi's wings instinctively wrapped around him, trying to cocoon him to protect him from any harm, pleased when Kuroko allowed him to this time.

"You can feel for yourself can't you?" Akashi asked, silently giving his permission and Kuroko closed his eyes as his soul sought out Akashi's. There was absolutely no traces of disgust just concern, protectiveness, caring and to Kuroko's confusion, traces of guilt that he would ask Akashi about later.

"What do I do now though Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked although much calmer due to some of Akashi's emotions flowing into him. "How do I know other angels won't attack me? Who can I trust now?"

"You can trust me. You've looked into my soul a couple of times now and you would have seen deceit if I planned to betray you." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded, never doubting the nephilim. "I don't think your commanders will betray you either."

Kuroko paused as he thought about each of the angels he had grown up with, who had protected him when his parents had died who had searched for him when he disappeared. No, no they wouldn't betray him. At least…he didn't think they would but he had his doubts on his judge of character now.

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Kuroko whispered as he finally allowed himself to clutch onto Akashi with his hands. The guilt was still there but with someone telling him that it had been the right thing to do and that it didn't make him a monster, it was at a more bearable level where he could push it into the back of his mind.

"I'm glad you're safe Tetsuya." Akashi said gently and Kuroko took a deep breath to fill his nose with Akashi's scent that smelled like the forest he lived in. It was calming.

"I'm glad to be back. Thank you for saving me." Kuroko said and he felt Akashi's body tense slightly before forcibly relaxing. Waves of guilt flowed into Kuroko. "What's wrong Akashi-kun?"

"I…I lost control didn't I? I don't recall much but there's a gap in my memory and all I can remember is feeling angry." Akashi said with a little bit of vulnerability and hesitancy. "The last time I remember this happening I had killed my Mother."

Kuroko started and Akashi pulled him back slightly, his hands wrapping around Kuroko's thin arms and his eyes searching the angel's almost desperately.

"You had so many wounds that I could not tell but did I hurt you Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, his eyes looking Kuroko over even though he knew that any evidence would have been healed away by Mitobe.

"Akashi-kun, you did not hurt me. Even when fire was everywhere it didn't burn me." Kuroko reassured as he tried to calm Akashi down. "You saved me, that's all that matters."

"I still lost control." Akashi said with self-deprecation that didn't match his personality. Kuroko shook his head and touched his forehead with Akashi's so his mixed eyes were forced to look into Kuroko's.

"You came back and that's all that matters. You were saving me and you didn't hurt anybody but that demon." Kuroko assured him and Akashi didn't argue, not wanting to force the angel to reassure him after his own traumatizing experience.

He gently wiped the traces of tears from Kuroko's eyes and kissed the angel gently. The angel immediately deepened the kiss and they held each other tightly, both needing the assurance that they were together safe and sound.

Akashi's hands roamed across Kuroko's body, burning his touch against the exposed soft skin and Kuroko whined softly into the kiss as he simply clutched onto Akashi's shirt with unsure hands, wanting to do more but not knowing how.

They pulled apart, panting for breath and Akashi looked at Kuroko uncertainly, silently asking and Kuroko nodded his consent. They both needed more to reassure themselves of each other's presence, to pound it in that they were together and to burn away the unwanted memories that plagued their minds.

Akashi gently carried Kuroko away from the river and laid him on the grass and suddenly he was on top of Kuroko, between his legs and kissing him with even more intensity. His hands slid down and slid under Kuroko's robe.

His hands spread warmth all over Kuroko's body which arched in a silent plea for more. Akashi broke the kiss and began to travel down blushing skin to Kuroko's neck which he bit down roughly, marking it to prove his claim on the angel.

Kuroko keened and cringed against Akashi's body but he did not push the nephilim away. Akashi licked the now slightly bleeding wound apologetically although his demon side purred with possessiveness.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko breathed out, his eyes asking for more even though he didn't know what more was just that his body wanted it. He felt uncomfortably hot and his body squirmed restlessly, yearning something that he knew only Akashi could give him.

"If we don't stop now I will be unable to later." Akashi warned and Kuroko gave him a small smile before pulling the redhead in for another kiss.

* * *

Ah, sorry to end it there but writing lemons is outside my comfort zone and while I might try to write one in the future I do not want to put an attempt in this story. I'm having a bit of trouble with the next chapter so not sure when I'll update. Might write a Kise/Kuroko oneshot since I've been seeing really adorable pictures of them on tumblr in the meantime (I literally ship Kuroko with everybody .-.)


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews! Only maybe two chapters left I think.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Kuroko sighed in contentment as he curled up against Akashi who was running his hands through soft blue hair. Both savored the serenity that they both felt because they instinctively knew that it would be one of the last moments of peace they would be able to have before the war.

"I'll take you around the world after this." Akashi promised softly and Kuroko turned his head upwards where it lay on the nephilim's chest right above his heartbeat, a sad little look in his eyes that Akashi couldn't see because of the angle.

"Will you buy me milkshakes?" Kuroko asked and smiled a little when he felt heard Akashi grumble softly under his breath.

"You are the only angel I know who would like such an unhealthy beverage." Akashi said and Kuroko giggled slightly as he traced invisible designs on Akashi's bare skin with his finger.

"I'm glad I met you Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he closed his eyes and listened to the heartbeat under his ear. It was such an odd foreign sound to him that sounded oddly comfortable. Angel's hearts didn't beat even though blood pumped through their veins. Kuroko supposed it was a reminder that despite how alive they seemed to be, they were still technically dead.

"Is something wrong?" Akashi asked and Kuroko shook his head.

"I was wondering what happens to us when we die." Kuroko said and he knew without looking that Akashi frowned.

"It does not concern you, you're not going to die." Akashi said vehemently as the hand that had been running through Kuroko's hair stopped and cupped the angel's head, pushing it against his chest more firmly.

"Of course Akashi-kun, it was just a passing curiosity." Kuroko said as he drowsily closed his eyes and fell asleep with the sound of Akashi's heartbeat to his ear. The nephilim watched Kuroko sleep for a few moments before he covered the boy with his wings completely.

* * *

The angel commanders stood in a semi-circle, waiting for Kuroko to meet them, various looks of concern and relief in their eyes. They had all panicked when they thought Kuroko was killed and they couldn't wait to confirm with their own eyes that he was still alive.

The wind that had summoned them twirled around them but it did not have its normal warmth, instead it seemed anxious and slightly defensive, which had all the commanders on edge.

Soon both Akashi and Kuroko appeared, their hands loosely intertwined and a look of nervousness in Kuroko's eyes. His body language was slightly defensive as he trailed behind Akashi who stood in front of him in a protective manner.

"Kuroko!" Hyuuga said with relief and Kuroko shyly stepped toward them.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all." Kuroko said softly but kept a small distance between him and the rest of the angel's, a fact that did not escape them.

"What happened?" Koganei asked worriedly and Kuroko gave them all a sad little look.

"Before I answer, will you all allow me to touch you?" The small angel asked and the commanders looked surprise but all held out their hands in permission.

Kuroko lightly touched their hands in turn, his soul briefly touching theirs, searching for any darkness and bowing his head in relief when he only felt warmth. Haizaki was bad enough, he did not think that he could bear it if any of his commanders also betrayed him.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko said softly as he finally allowed himself to relax.

"What happened Kuroko?" Kiyoshi asked as he placed a large warm hand on Kuroko's head, offering the small angel strength.

"Haizaki tried to kill me." Kuroko whispered and they almost didn't hear him but when their minds registered the words they all froze but Kuroko pushed forward to tell them everything. "I killed him and a demon kidnapped me."

Tears filled Riko's eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi stood solemnly, looking at Kuroko with equal parts of concern and pity. Izuki's eyes were wide and analytical as he thought back to Haizaki, trying to think of anything that would have led to his betrayal. Mitobe looked grim while Koganei's mouth kept opening and closing, a hundred thoughts in his head but no way to get them all out of his mouth.

"Why?" Kiyoshi finally asked and Kuroko looked at him in slight confusion.

"Why did I kill him?" Kuroko asked, scared of condemnation but Kiyoshi shook his head.

"Why did he try to kill you Kuroko?"

"He thought that the angels would lose the war and decided to align himself with the demons." Kuroko replied and Riko bristled with anger.

"That doesn't excuse him trying to kill you!" She yelled and Hyuuga wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kiyoshi said and Kuroko nodded while his hand squeezing Akashi's as he fought back tears. He had to remain strong.

"I'm sorry that I had to kill him." Kuroko said and Akashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The angels all looked surprised and a little confused.

"He tried to kill you Kuroko, nobody blames you for killing him." Kiyoshi said reassuringly and Kuroko looked into everyone's eyes in confirmation, smiling sadly when he saw that Kiyoshi was right.

"How is the portal to heaven? Did the demons damage it?" Kuroko asked worriedly, changing the subject.

"They didn't even try to attack it." Riko reported.

"I find that suspicious. They would win the war instantly if they had destroyed it so we aren't sure why they didn't take the chance if they knew where it was all along." Izuki said.

"They could have been planning to take over heaven after killing Tetsuya." Akashi suddenly said and Kuroko gasped softly.

"But demons can't get through!" Koganei said worriedly and Akashi nodded in confirmation.

"That doesn't mean that they wouldn't try to figure out a way to get through though." Akashi pointed out and Kuroko's lips thinned as he looked at everyone with determination.

"This means that we have yet another reason to win the war." Kuroko said as everyone straightened. "It's imperative now more than ever that we find hell's gate as soon as possible."

"I sent Kise and Aomine too find it." Akashi said and Kuroko swung around and looked at the nephilim in surprise.

"Just those two? What if they're found out? They'll be killed." Kuroko said with surprise and Akashi gave him a stern look.

"They are the only ones who could do it. Trust me, I tried to think of an alternative plan but none came to mind. So we have to trust in them to make it back alive." Akashi said and Kuroko lowered his head when he saw the hidden worry in the nephilim's eyes.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun." Kuroko whispered before turning back to the other angels who were looking him with scrutinizing eyes.

"You two seem closer than usual." Kiyoshi pointed out with a warm smile and Kuroko fought a blush while Akashi looked at him challengingly, daring the angel to say something against it. "I'm glad, someone needs to take care of you while you're here."

"As long as you're happy." Riko said with a smile and the other angels nodded in agreement.

"Thank you everyone." Kuroko whispered with warmth in his eyes.

* * *

"What did you need to speak with me about?" Riko asked as she followed Kuroko who briskly walked away from earshot. Everyone else was settling down, deciding to stay until Kise and Aomine's return instead of going back to Heaven.

"You're my first commander and I trust you. You're good at leading and you care about everyone." Kuroko said softly as he looked at the night sky full of stars. Riko's wings shuffled and she straightened in pride for the blunt compliment that was rare to hear from Kuroko.

"What brought this on?" Riko asked curiously and Kuroko looked at her thoughtfully before nodding to himself as if confirming something.

"I was never at a stage where I was able to adopt someone like my parent's had. Although they only did it because a seer had told them about me it was also because they wanted someone to take over if something were to happen to them." Kuroko said and Riko frowned.

"Why are you telling me this?" She said with a little trepidation and Kuroko smiled at her softly.

"Riko, we're going to war and it would be foolish to not be realistic." Kuroko said. "Everybody has a chance in dying, even me."

"No, we'll protect you!" Riko said stubbornly and Kuroko shook his head.

"Protecting me is not the adjective of this war Riko, destroying the gate is." He said with a stern voice and Riko looked down.

"But…"

"Riko, if something were to happen to me, I want you to become the new leader for the angels." Kuroko said and Riko gasped and stepped back, her head shaking.

"No, I can't! Nothing is going to happen to you!" She shouted and Kuroko paused as he made sure no one heard.

"I didn't say that something will I'm just merely making sure that if something did that the angels would still have a leader and I can't think of anyone else who would be more able to lead them than you." Kuroko said and Riko clenched her fists.

"Fine…if...IF something happens to you I'll lead the angels." Riko said softly with a trembling voice and Kuroko gave her a kind smile as he lightly touched her shoulder in comfort.

"I want you to be the new leader, Kiyoshi to be your advisor and for Hyuuga to take your place as first commander." Kuroko said and Riko nodded sharply, reluctance in her eyes.

"I understand." She said in a low voice. Kuroko pulled her into a hug, making Riko gasp in surprise.

"I never did thank you guys for protecting me for all those decades. You all took turns while I healed from my parent's death and were always patient with me. Thank you." Kuroko said softly before pulling away.

"Kuroko…?" Riko said in confusion and Kuroko smiled at her gently.

"I'm going to go look for Akashi-kun now." Kuroko told her before swiftly walking away leaving her standing alone, looking at him with confused eyes, feeling as if she was missing something important.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when Aomine suddenly burst into the clearing everyone had settled in, an unconscious wounded Kise on his back. The normally aloof vampire was visibly panicking as he laid Kise on the ground and looked at Mitobe with desperation.

"You're a healer right? Please save him!" Aomine pleaded as he gripped Mitobe's robes in his hands. The gentle angel nodded before he went to Kise and immediately a glow surrounded the blonde.

"What happened, Daiki?" Akashi demanded and the vampire ran a shaky hand through his short hair as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"We found it, we found hell's gate." Aomine said and everyone straightened up. "It's a volcano surrounded by demons and their alliances. We, Kise and I, were about to head back when he hit his limit and his demon wings began to disappear. They attacked him, nearly killed him, but I manage to carry him to safety. I brought him all that back here. Fuck, I thought he wasn't going to make it!"

"Calm down, Daiki, he's being healed. He'll be fine." Akashi said reassuringly and Aomine nodded more to himself than to Akashi's words. The glow around Kise faded, his wounds completely gone, and the shapeshifter frowned before opening his eyes.

He looked around in surprise before smiling widely when he saw Aomine, the vampire giving him a look of pure relief.

"You brought me back." Kise said and Aomine snorted.

"Of course I did you pain in my ass!" The vampire snarled without any real bite.

"I'm glad you're both back safe and sound. Now tell me, where is hell's gate?" Akashi said urgently.

"It's a volcano called Mount Merapi. It's only a couple of days away." Aomine reported and Akashi and Kuroko shared a look that said volumes to each other.

"It's time to call all the alliances together then." Kuroko said with glowing eyes and Akashi nodded sharply.

"Should we go?" Aomine said and Kuroko shook his head.

"The commanders will go since it will be faster especially if I guide them with my wind." Kuroko said with absolute authority usually only heard in Akashi's voice.

"Kiyoshi will go to the fairies, Koganei to the giants, Riko to the pixies, Izuki to the centaurs and Hyuuga to the fauns." Kuroko said and each of the angels nodding in turn.

Akashi called for Midorima and Murasakibara to inform them of everything that happened and everyone informed the angels to the alliances location. The commanders flew off with unmatched speed as Kuroko sent a strong burst of wind to guide their wings.

"Mitobe, please go to heaven and bring the angels here." Kuroko ordered and Mitobe also flew off with a burst of wind. "This forest will soon be very full Akashi-kun."

"Small sacrifice." Akashi said although truthfully he dreaded the thought. His forest was huge but it would still be very crowded with the amount of beings that would very soon take residence.

"They're going to know we're coming." Aomine said. "I think they figured out we're working for the angels so they'll be expecting us to come."

"I realized that. It's unfortunate that we don't have the element of surprise but we can still win. I don't think the demons know of our alliances yet either unless Haizaki informed them which we can only he didn't." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded his agreement.

Akashi looked at the angel, noticing how his eyes were still glowing although it had faded slightly. Kuroko looked at Akashi with a small wistful smile before gently grabbing his hand.

"The war is starting Akashi-kun."

* * *

Not going to lie, this chapter was a hell to write. I originally wrote it with Aomine and Kise and how they found the volcano, it was about 1k words but it was so hard to write and I absolutely hated it so I scrapped it which sucks because it's all in my head but it just wouldn't come out! Not that I'm particularly happy with this chapter either but it's better than nothing.

So just to repeat, only like two chapters left maybe three.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry if this chapter sucks it was really hard to write.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Days passed by slowly as the forest began to fill with many mystical beasts and Akashi fought the irritation that grew inside him. His home, loved for its peace, was now loud with voices and the humming of magic.

The fairies and pixies, although better behaved than expected thanks to Kuroko, still bickered. There was the sound of running hooves everywhere thanks to the centaurs and fauns who also liked to play music all day long. The giants were the only ones who were silent but whenever they stood up to walk, their footsteps causing mini earthquakes. The angels who lived in the upper trees talked incessantly.

All in all, if it weren't for Kuroko constantly by his side, Akashi would have just killed everyone and let the demons take over. As it was, he just gritted his teeth, and avoided them as best as he could until everyone was gathered.

He wasn't the only one bothered. Aomine refused point blank to leave his cave even at night, Midorima stayed in trees for the majority of the time even with Takao trying to get him out and Murasakibara was noticeably irritable being around the giants who ate his rocks. Kise was the only one who seemed to glow with energy.

Kuroko seemed also pleased with his still dully glowing eyes. He would go around for most of the day greeting and getting to know everyone. How he found the energy was beyond Akashi.

Finally the night before they would make their way to the Mount Merapi came and a subtle tension full of anxiety fell on the forest as everyone was peculiarly quiet.

"Akashi-kun should sleep." Kuroko said as he curled up against Akashi who was staring up in the sky at the moon. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was feeling just as anxious as everyone else. The only one who seemed unaffected was Kuroko who seemed calmer than ever.

"You're so calm." Akashi said with a questioning tone and Kuroko smiled softly at him.

"It just feels right, like everything is going the way it's supposed to. With everyone fighting beside me, I just know everything will go right." Kuroko murmured as he slowly closed his eyes and interlaced his fingers with Akashi's.

Akashi nodded as he buried his head into Kuroko's hair and breathed in deeply, the smell calming him. Everything would be fine.

* * *

At the break of dawn, everyone began to make the long journey to Mount Merapi. That turned out to be a challenge within itself. They had to avoid as many cities as they could for obvious reasons as the fauns and centaurs would appear as wild goats and horses to the humans.

The journey was long and tiring on foot. Tension was sky-high as everyone struggled to get along with each other and if it weren't for the angels who tried their very best to keep peace, another war would have probably started between them.

As they walked Akashi talked war strategy with everyone. The angels and Kagami, who flew in the sky the majority of time to just plain ignore everyone, would attack from above while the fauns and giants would attack at the ground.

The centaurs, who used bows, would fight at a distance while the fairies would set up protective barriers whenever they could. The pixies would intermingle and try to distract the demons the best they could. It wasn't a foolproof plan but it gave them a semblance of order.

A few days later, days that sometimes seemed slow but at other times seemed to go past way too fast, they arrived.

The area was full of demons, vampires, nephilims and other gods, all ready to attack with excited grins. Everyone stayed still for a few minutes, each side weighing the other, both Akashi and Kuroko in front of everyone, neither side intimidated.

Suddenly Akashi, with a huge burst of power, summoned fire to spread across the other side and Kuroko used his wind to make a huge fiery typhoon that distracted the nephilims and demons and wounded the vampires and gods.

Everyone surged forward, using the distraction to their advantage and suddenly timed seemed to slow as Akashi flew forward. He turned to Kuroko who also turned to him, his eyes glowing brighter than ever, a small sad smile on the angel's face.

"I love you Akashi." Kuroko said above all the noise but quiet enough that only Akashi could hear, and suddenly time sped up. Akashi didn't have time to respond, didn't even know how he would respond if he could, but something in him hurt. Why did that sound more like a goodbye?

Akashi shook his head and focused on the fight. It was just his nerves. They would all turn out fine. They would win.

The nephilim and the angel tried to stay together as they fought through the horde but eventually they were forced to separate as the chaotic mass surrounded them. Kuroko aided everyone as best as he could with his wind and attacked the vampires and gods as best as he could while avoiding the fire so he wouldn't risk hurting the people on his side.

Dead bodies littered the ground, from both sides, and Kuroko tried his best not to look. Kuroko blocked an attack and, pushing back the memories of Haizaki, he blew up a demon using his wind. Attacks were coming easier to him, he showed no remorse as he manipulated the wind to slice up bodies and blow people up.

He pushed his worry for the people around him away and only focused on getting to the volcano because if he could just destroy it then this war would be over but the other side was completely overwhelming.

They outnumbered heaven's side and Kuroko realized that his side was slowly being pushed back, away from the volcano, and if it kept up, they would lose the war. This was their only chance, there weren't enough people to attempt another attack after this. It was now or never. But that didn't change the fact that they were losing.

Then there was a mighty roar that Kagami, somewhere in the mess of demons, answered with a roar of his own. Kuroko sliced a demon in front of him and looked, his heart stopping from the relief he felt.

It was truly a miracle.

Alexandra, decked in silver armor, rode a blue dragon towards them and behind her were hundreds of gods, some minor and others powerful, all ready to fight to the death. Moral was rebuilt, everyone fighting the demons with renewed determination as the gods clashed with the demons, immediately changing the tide of the war.

"Hello cutie." Alexandra said with a wink as she cut down a demon with her silver sword. Himuro flew over to Kagami to assist him in taking down demons by smashing his tail and biting through them.

"Good to see you." Kuroko greeted and both of them shared a look, filled with relief and a bit of sorrow, before they turned their attention to the demons in front of them.

"It's time for you to go. Go to the volcano, he's waiting for you." Alexandra said and Kuroko nodded sharply.

He few up high where there were fewer demons and using his wind so he flew so fast he was nearly invisible, he darted to the smoking volcano where he could see a figure waiting for him.

At first glance he looked like another demon with his long black wings but the twisted horns coming out of his black hair and glowing amber eyes. A sword was lightly gripped in his hand, the blade pure black with smoke coming off it.

"Hello pretty birdy." The king of hell, Hanamiya, said with a teasing grin when he saw Kuroko who condensed the wind around him to look like a sword.

"Hanamiya." Kuroko greeted and Hanamiya grinned, the tip of his tongue sticking out, before he darted towards Kuroko who met his blade with his own.

"You will not win and you shall die here today." Hanamiya said and Kuroko merely looked at him blankly. He sent a wave of wind to push Hanamiya back and darted forward, slicing the king's side with his sword.

They were equally matched, with Kuroko using his wind to push his blade faster and harder against Hanamiya's who managed to block with his blade and deliver heavy counterattacks.

They were both bleeding and lightly panting before long, but both with determination in their eyes. Hanamiya sent a wave of fire at Kuroko who blew it away with his wind, redirecting it right back at the devil king.

He flew in right after it, intent on stabbing Hanamiya with him distracted, but as he neared there was an unbearable pain in his torso. Slowly, he looked down and saw a black blade embedded into his body, going through it and coming out of his back. Hanamiya had thrown his blade, using the fire to hide it.

Suddenly Hanamiya was in front of him, hands on his blade, and he tugged it out of Kuroko who coughed and blood dribbled out of his mouth, more blood pouring out of his wound and falling to the ground.

"Oops, you got an owie." Hanamiya said with glee before he raised his sword with the intent to lop off Kuroko's head. Suddenly there was a roar of anger and Akashi dove towards Hanamiya, his sword alight with white fire.

His sword sliced into Hanamiya's chest, his fire making the wound instantly burn black, and Hanamiya flew back, gripping his wound, his eyes surprised.

Akashi snarled and went to Kuroko's side, the angel barely able to keep flying from the pain, keeping his matched eyes on Hanamiya even as he assessed the damage. If Kuroko wasn't an angel, he would have died instantly, as it was he didn't have long.

"We have to get you to Mitobe." Akashi said frantically and Kuroko tried to focus on the nephilim, his vision blurry. He blinked a few times and his eyes widened when he saw a demon coming up behind Akashi, a sword in hand aimed at his heart.

_Alexandra leaned close, her mouth to his ear. "You will die for him."_

With the last of his strength, Kuroko spun Akashi around and received the blow instead, the blade going through his chest and Akashi's eyes widening as Kuroko's blood spraying him. The angel fell and Akashi flew after him, barely catching him before he hit the ground, both Hanamiya and the demon watching with victorious grins on their faces.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi yelled at the barely conscious angel. Kuroko coughed weakly his eyes fighting to focus on Akashi.

"I love you Seijuro Akashi." Kuroko said with a weak little smile and Akashi shook his head, looking frantically but there were no angels around or anyone who could heal. Even if he managed to carry Kuroko to one it would be too late, the wounds to severe.

"You shouldn't…why did you… Damnit Tetsuya!" Akashi swore as he put pressure on Kuroko's chest wound, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

"You need to win the war Akashi-kun. You can beat him, I tired him out and you've wounded him, you can beat him." Kuroko said, his eyes no longer glowing and growing duller by the moment.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi murmured and Kuroko shakily raised a hand to cup his face.

"I love you Akashi-kun. I'm sorry we had to meet this way. Maybe in another life we will meet again." Kuroko said and Akashi felt tears run down his face.

"I love you too Tetsuya." Akashi said and Tetsuya smiled at him brightly just as his eyes completely dulled and his chest stopped rising. Akashi stayed frozen for a moment, eyes disbelieving, pain going through his chest, before he shakily closed Kuroko's dull eyes.

"Poor birdy is dead." Hanamiya said with a sneer and Akashi carefully laid Kuroko on the ground before slowly standing up.

White fire completely covered the area and he looked up at Hanamiya with bloodlust eyes. With incredible speed he flew at Hanamiya who just barely blocked his attack. Akashi twisted and kicked Hanamiya's side, satisfied at the sound of cracking ribs.

The man gasped and Akashi sent a wave of white fire at his head, snarling when Hanamiya blocked it with white fire of his own with a smirk.

"Did you really think you were the only one who could do that?" He said mockingly and Akashi snarled as he slammed his blade forward. The demon who had delivered the killing blow to Kuroko flew in behind him but Akashi twisted away and sent a wave of fire at him, burning his wings until the feathers melted together and the demon fell to the ground.

He went after Hanamiya, slashing wildly and with all his strength and the king responded in kind, making it blatantly obvious that he had been playing around with Kuroko before. Akashi gnashed his teeth angrily, trying to swing his blade faster and harder but Hanamiya managed to block his every attack.

It wasn't enough. He needed more.

Something stirred inside him, reverberated through him, glowed inside him, and both of his eyes began to glow. His angel side. It was offering him power.

Akashi roared as power from both his demon and angel side welled up and fire began to roar around him as something sparked. As the fire roared around them both, light began to spark and, tendrils of lightning wrapping around flames.

With every last bit of his strength, Akashi slammed the lightning wrapped fire at Hanamiya, the lightning paralyzing the king and the fire burning away his skin and feathers. Smoke began to come out of Hanamiya's mouth and Akashi didn't let up until the only thing that remained was a black corpse that fell to the ground.

The king was dead.

Akashi slowly sank to the ground to where Kuroko was lying, the smile still frozen on his face, and he gripped the body close to his body. It used to be so warm but now it was cold and wet from blood.

Akashi didn't even feel anger anymore. He just felt empty. All his energy was completely drained. All he could do was hug the dead body to his chest.

With the king dead the angels and their alliances won the war. They destroyed the portal to hell so demons could no longer come through. They had won.

So why did Akashi feel like he lost?

* * *

Once again sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. Not sure if because a lot of my focus is on Beast but I tried my best. I might go back and rewrite it sometimes in the future along with the entire fic.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a year since the angels had won the war. Everything had gone back to how it was before Akashi had met Kuroko. He had gone back to his peaceful home with his friends. He went back to his normal routine. Akashi had buried Kuroko's body in the deepest part of the forest, various flowers growing on his grave.

He didn't sleep unless he passed out for sleep deprivation because his dreams were haunted by blue that sent pain in his heart. He barely ate since all he could remember was a warm happy smile whenever he bit into fruit.

He would spend hours just looking at the sky, wishing that it was a different hue of blue, something lighter and more pure.

His skin grew sickly pale and cold to the touch when before it used to be warm like his fire. He lost weight, his ribs beginning to protrude in his chest and his cheek becoming gaunt. Deep dark bags appeared under his eyes.

The biggest change though, was his wings. Once elegant with glossy feathers, were now molting. As the months went by, feathers began to fall and none would grow back. His wings were soon ragged, torn, and he didn't even have the strength to lift them so they were always dropped to the ground.

It was perfectly clear that he was slowly dying. He didn't have the will to live anymore and his body and mind were shutting down.

His friends tried their hardest to cheer him up. Midorima built him a new house, even bigger than his original, and Aomine got him furniture from the city. Kise tried talking to him as much as possible and Murasakibara stayed by his side constantly, offering him silent support.

But nothing helped.

Nothing changed the fact that Kuroko was dead.

Akashi restlessly moved through the forest, looking more like a ghost than the proud nephilim he used to be. His dull mixed eyes looked up in the sky, the sky blue but not the shade of blue he was haunted by.

Then his heart stopped.

His mouth opening slightly.

An angel was flying toward him. For one glorious moment he thought it was the one he had been longing for but pained filled him when he realized that it was Riko, the new leader of the angels. Akashi sighed then frowned slightly when he heard a high pitched crying.

Riko landed, her eyes conflicted, as she held a bundle wrapped in a blanket where the high pitched crying sounded was coming from.

"What do you want?" Akashi asked coldly, hating that her wings reminded him of Kuroko's. Riko opened her mouth then closed it, instead stepping close to him and passing him the bundle which squirmed and instantly silenced when his arms wrapped around it.

It was a baby. Why was she giving him a baby?

The baby squirmed and blindly fisted his clothes in its tiny little hands, its eyes closed. Its eyes fluttered before slowly opening and Akashi chocked when light blue eyes, _his eyes,_ looked up at him.

"I sensed Kuroko's magic one day when I was flying over a city. His mother died giving birth to him and his father put him up for adoption. He doesn't have a lot of magic but he had enough for him to see me." Riko explained softly and Akashi shakily hugged the baby to his chest.

"Tetsuya." Akashi whispered hoarsely.

"He is human even with the little bit of magic in him." Riko said slowly and she bit her lip and looked away. "Even though he was reborn to a new life, something told me it was better for him to be with you."

"Thank you." Akashi murmured softly, his eyes shimmering with tears he refused to let fall. Riko nodded before flying away with the promise to visit every now and then with the others.

The baby cooed and Akashi slowly began walking through the forest. He didn't know how to raise the baby, he would have to ask his friends for help. He also didn't know if Kuroko would ever love him again like how he used to. He knew Kuroko would eventually grow up and grow old then die because he was no longer immortal.

He didn't know the future. But he did know that he would protect Kuroko this time. He would give him a peaceful happy life, a life that Kuroko deserved and wasn't able to live in both his lifetimes. Akashi hummed as he went to visit his friend so he could introduce them to Kuroko.

* * *

So that's the end. Someday I might go back and rewrite this entire fic to make it better and then write a sequel. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited!


End file.
